


My Life Under The Alolan Moon

by AonoKaras27



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 31,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AonoKaras27/pseuds/AonoKaras27
Summary: Sorry I've been a bit on hiatus for the story but it's soon to be coming to a closure.





	1. Chapter 1

Morning time at the Tide Song Hotel...Few months later...

Colress woke up from sleep looking around his room seeing it was a beautiful day. He yawned stretching then got up from the bed rubbing his now noticable stomach. "Morning little baby." he chuckled feeling she was active today. "Woke me up wanting my attention." he then stood up.  
He went to the bathroom first before going to his fridge and getting some milk out as the then grabbed a large bowl from the cabinet and filled it up with cereal. He hummed to himself then getting a big spoon and plopped it into the bowl then sat down to proceed eating. He put a large bite of cereal in his mouth then looked to his phone to see what messages he got. He got one from Kukui asking Colress to come over for a bit. Then another message from Lillie asking how he was. He replied to both messages then saw one from Faba that stated from what Kukui said earlier. Colress chuckled. " That Faba..always looking out for me." He sighs replying as he continued eating.  
" Looks like I'm about to discover how you were made little one." he says to himself.

Kukui's house....

After a while, Colress arrived to Kukui's home. He found using portals now to be much more easier for travel now that he's gotten down every coordinate of the island and he didn't have to use his pokemon or boats much anymore. He thought to himself that boat travel now makes it harder for him to not feel sick.  
He knocked on the door and Kukui answers. " Ah! Colress! You've arrived, yeah."  
Colress smiled to him. " Good to see you friend." he walked inside.  
"So, you're here to find out how you got pregnant right?"asked Kukui.  
"Correct, it's kinda been on my mind for a while. I..I don't really know how it occured." He sat down on the sofa.  
"It's curious to me too...ever since you told me this." Kukui scratched his head," I mean...you are a guy right?"  
Colress nodded. " Last I checked...though..I've always felt different you know." he looked to Kukui.  
" Yeah,I mean I can tell you you couldn't hide in crowd..especially here in Alola." Kukui says taking a seat," But that's why you have your smarts to easily blend in. I mean you're a little too smart."  
Colress nodded. " It's a blessing and a curse...though...why is it that I can bear a child?"  
"Well, I dunno...I mean you'd be the first male I've known to do this. Maybe it's because of what we've been told as children is why for some of us it's impossible to imagine something like this happening." Kukui says.  
" But my only logic is that this is a world where impossibilities can happen. I mean look around...pokemon every where and so much phenomena that comes with them that it's changed this world. Could also be a change in us as well and I'm an example."Colress says.  
"Could be..but we're gonna discover a little more about it and even check all of us..even me.." Kukui sighs," I've talked to Burnet about it and well at least she's happy about me wanting to help you figure it out." He grins.  
"Not too fond about you wanting to try for yourself?" asked Colress.  
Kukui shook his head. "Not too much...heck I'm even a little reluctant just to say. I love my wife very much."  
" Well what if it's with a friend that you both know?"asked Colress.  
" Ehhhh..." Kukui frowned looking to the side," I'll have to still think on that."  
" Guzma?" Colress then suggested.  
Kukui flushed. " Yeah right...I know he's a friend and all but I doulbt he's gonna be willing."  
" I'm sure he will, he's a little more different than he was from earlier when I frst met him." Colress smiled.  
"Like I said I dunno.." Kukui stood up.  
Colress stood up with him. " I know Faba was reluctant a first about the baby I'm having but now he's all worried about me now in his own way he shows it. Right now he's working extra hard for us now that I can't exactly do field work now."  
Kukui nodded. " Alright, I'll ask him but if he refuses not like I haven't told you so, cousin." Kukui walked down towards his lab. He looked to a small dog looking pokemon on his chair and smiled. " Yo, Rockruff. Could you get up please?" he called to the pokemon.  
The small brown dog pokemon woke up and looked at him after giving a bark then hopped down from the chair.  
"Thanks little partner." Kukui smiled to the pokemon as he sat down at his desk.  
Colress looked over to the other end of the basement seeing Kukui's exersize equippment. "I'm guessing Burnet hasn't found out about the Masked Royal yet has she?"

"Nah, I wanna tell her but makes things more interesting when she thinks about him if you know what I mean." He winks.

Colress blushed. "Yeah...I got you." he sighs looking to the sofa against the wall then sat down folding his hands over his stomach. " What should we do?"

" First we're gonna look inside you and get a view of the baby first then look at how the womb it's in is made like. We'll see if it's similar to a female's womb." Kukui says.

Colress nodded. " I don't see why it wouldn't be but..I'm worried how the child will be born."

"My guess it'll be born the way it was put in." Kukui chuckled a bit,"But that's why we're here to find out!"

Colress nodded in agreement as Kukui went to the other corner of his room grabbing an ultrasound machine going to Colress.

"She's pretty active today." says Colress to Kukui.

"That's good she's active. It means she's healthy of course. Now, take your coat off of me and lift your shirt." Kukui smiled.

Colress gladly did so for him and exposed his belly to him. " Can't believe she's already this big."

Kukui smiled nodding as he got some gel placing some on his skin. "So are you." he says.

Colress blinked. "What are you implying?"he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm just saying you may need to be healthier even if you are pregnant." Kukui says moving the stick around Colress' belly trying to get a good view of the baby.

"I feel her over here." Colress rubbed his hand over the side of his belly.

Kukui moved towards the area as he caught a visual of the baby inside."There she is."

Colress looked seeing her. " Just how I recalled she looked like." he then smiled," She is kicking me though."

"I can see that."He analyzed the scan. " Seems to me like it's a womb similar to a woman." Kukui says.

" Yeah, still though is there a way we can look to see where the baby will come from?"Colress than asked.

"I don't think the ultrasound can detect that but we can with a search." Kukui smiled sciscoring his fingers then wiping the gel off of Colress.

Colress shook his head. " Nnnno...not at this time..."

" Alright, just let me know when you're ready. I mean that's about the only thing I know to do." Kukui says.

Colress sighs. " Might as well...I mean I do wanna know more about what's in there."

"Well, let me get my table out so I can check on you." He walked around moving boxes out of the way in the area.

Colress sighs checking the messages and saw a new one from Faba saying that he was coming to see him later on. Colress smiled as he was happy to see him later.

"Alright, I have the table here." Kukui says having it in the middle of the floor.

Colress looked up and nodded placing his phone down then stood up going to the table then laying down. 

"Now where did I place those stirrups?" Kukui thought as he looked around.

Colress sighed situating himself comfortably where his back won't be so sore.

"Here we go." Kukui found them then placed them at Colress' feet where he can put his feet on them. " Take your pants and underwear off and we'll have a look."

Colress reached down slowly pulling his pants down along with his underwear.

Kukui helped him and placed them to the side as he then got some lube and rubber gloves on.

Colress placed his legs in the stirrups holding his legs apart a little embarrassed to be doing this but he knew Kukui's professional about this.

He covered his fingers with lube then moved in between his legs. " This'll feel cold for a moment." he says.

Colress nodded bracing himself as he felt Kukui's fingers then poke into him. He tensed feeling the cold lube then slowly turn warm.

"Hmm...I feel as if there's another canal going in another direction in there..." Kukui says.

Colress huffed. "Feels very strange with you poking around in there..your fingers are a lot more thicker than Faba's..."

Kukui looked up at him. " Well, he is the father right?"

Colress nodded to him. "Yes,he's the only one I've been with." Though he had lied a little about Faba being the biological father to the child. Only Faba knew about Ghetsis being the real father just to not cause Colress to be possibly deported back to Unova with the Interpol wanting to.

"Well, I figure the baby's gonna be born through this way. Unless complications happen and we have to do a C-section." Kukui says.

"I hope I don't have to be cut open." he says," I'll try to have the baby born naturally as possible."

Kukui nods removing his fingers then took the gloves off. " Well, we can confirm you are indeed made to have children."

Colress grabbed his underwear and pants putting them back on. " I'm gonna have a baby shower soon...well Wicke kinda told us she wanted to host one for me and Faba. You and Burnet are invited."

Kukui nodded. " Alright, just let us know the place and time."

Colress nodded. " Yeah, of course. You're both special friends to us." he then smiled.

Kukui grinned back. " Just take it easy when going back home ok?"

"I will, no worries." he says then grabbing his coat.

"Also don't stress yourself over any inventions you're working on." Kukui then says.

" Don't worry, I haven't exactly worked on anything lately. I'm trying to take it easy the best I can." he walked over to Kukui," Wouldn't hurt to see if you don't have something similar to me...then again I could be a one of a kind male."

Kukui agreed. " Yeah, it's not bad just to be one of a kind. It makes it more interesting to study you."

Colress nods. " I agree with that. I surprise myself in what my body is capable of." he sighs," Guess I'll go home now and rest till Faba sees me."

Kukui nodded." Just take care."

Colress smiled nodding as he pressed on the touch screens of his arms as he made a portal appear.

Kukui smirks. " Guess I'll see you later."

Colress nods. "Yeah, soon enough. I'd like to go study more pokemon with you." he then stepped through the portal and entered into his hotel room in Akala. The portal closed and Colress sighs taking his coat off then placed it on the rack. He sat down at a desk then grabbed a book from one of the drawers then began to write in it.  
He gasped hearing the door being knocked on. " Whoa...Faba got here pretty quick.." He stood up going to the door and opened it. "Faba! I..." He then gasped backing up as a gun was held to him by Detective Looker. " L..Looker..." he held his hands up.  
" After all this time you were closer than I thought.." Looker says.  
Colress swallowed seeing the rage in the man's eyes. " You..you look like you've lost sleep...you don't look so well detective." Colress says before Looker cocked the trigger back.  
" Shut up...you've evaded the Interpol for too long." He held cuffs up," It's about time you came with me. I've tried to be nice and asked you to come with me in a peaceful manner but you've driven me to using force now."  
Colress backed up. " Please...whatever you know about me it's...it's not true..I just wanted to live peacefully here not causing any damage."  
"You avoiding me was suspicious enough and we know what you did in Unova!" He shouts then rushing at Colress to grab his arm.  
Colress moved to the side tripping him then ran towards the door closing it then darted down the hall as he went to turn his invisibility on before a gunshot was heard that made him stop and look up seeing Looker's partner there holding her gun up having then shot at him. He looked down at his arm as one of the screens were shot. "No..." Colress panted seeing that she damaged his suit.  
The people around the hotel were looking in fear at the things happening.  
" Halt..before I fire again!" Anabel shouts at him.  
Colress looked back as Looker had exited his room and walked towards him. " Good, you got him Ana."  
She nodded. " Lucky he didn't get to the elevators."  
Colress was trapped and couldn't do anything to escape at this time seeing he can't make a portal or anything to save himself.  
"Hold your hands up." Looker says as he then patted Colress down taking his pokemon from him and even his cellphone.  
Anabel walked to him as she took the cuffs from Looker after the pat down and then cuffed him.  
" Alright, now walk..." Looker told him as he pushed him a little.  
Colress grunts as he then walked onward to the elevators.  
As soon as they exit the hotel Colress kept his head down as people outside were talking about him and shocked that he was being taken away.  
Faba had showed up seeing the police loading Colress in the car to take him off. He gasped," No...Colress!" he shouts trying to get to him but was blocked by the police.  
"Colress!" Faba yelled going around trying to chase after the car that held him.  
Colress looked out the window hearing him and frowned. " Faba..."  
"No...this can't be..we tried so hard to not have them find him.." he growled," I gotta make a few calls!" he shouts walking off.


	2. Chapter 2

Colress looked at Looker and Anabel beside him and saw they were looking ahead as if they didn't even care to notice he was crying. "Please...don't take me back to Unova..." he whines," I haven't...done any crimes..."  
Looker glanced at him but didn't say anything.  
Colress looked to the floor and pouted. He looked outside the window watching them take him from his home. He didn't want to leave...at all. He found one place he'd found peace at and now he's gotta go back to the region he wanted to avoid.  
The police car then stopped suddenly.  
" Hey, what's going on?!" Looker shouts.  
Colress looked up seeing an Aether Helicopter landing in front of them and Lusamine walked out with Wicke.  
Colress smiled. " Boss!" he shouts. He felt she would help him out of this.  
Anabel stepped out with Looker as they were then confronted by Lusamine.  
Colress watched as they all talked to each other. He gasped as he heard the door pop open on him then he was grabbed and pulled out of the car. He didn't know what was going on till he was taken around it and Faba revealed himself. "Faba?"Colress gasped.  
"Shhh...I copied your blueprints of the invisibility shield and created a device that'd do the same with me. I was gonna show it to you when I got there but these guys had you in the squad car. Hurry, follow me." he says then taking Colress within the woods.  
Looker turned from talking to Lusamine then gasped. " What?! He's gone?!" he shouts.  
Lusamine gasped. "Oh my, seems he is." she said a little sarcastically.  
"Whatever should we do?" Wicke then giggled.  
Faba continued to take Colress furthur into the woods where they stopped to take a break.  
Colress looked at his arm. "They...damaged my suit.."  
Faba looked at it. " I can see that..bastards..they could've accidentally shot you and the baby."  
He nodded. " Lucky they didn't...but how could they have known only little of you know about the pregnancy but only you know it's not yours biologically."  
Faba smirks. " Yeah, but someone more older and mature's gotta look out for you."  
" Yeah, for a small man you know how to catch up with us taller people." Colress smiled hugging him.  
Faba chuffed. " Yeah, you still annoy me sometimes but what couples don't annoy one another?"  
"Obviously..us." Colress sighs.  
Faba took his hand. "We'll get you somewhere safe where you can fix it." he smiles walking with him," I think there's an Aether base around here."  
Colress nodded. " Thank you so much for saving me."  
Faba blushed looking to him. " Yeah,sure." he smirks.  
As they head for the base Colress could hear sirens going off in the distance. It worried him a lot seeing that Lusamine couldn't get him off of trying to find him.  
"Lusamine can do so much...but she can't exactly do anything about issue in other places. This detective mush have a lot of permissions to get you no matter what.." Faba sighed as they stepped up to the door of the base then knocked on the door.  
The door opened as a few employees answered. " Former Branch Chief Faba!" they said.  
Faba narrowed his eyes. " Damn..." He sighs not liking that title.  
Colress giggled a little then hugged him.  
"Can you let us in? Colress needs to use the tools here for repairs on his suit." Faba says.  
The employee nodded. " Yes, come in." she walked aside letting them in.  
Colress walked around the area as he grabbed tools then took his suit off hurrying to fix the mechanics in his suit's arm.  
Faba looked at him. "Hey..." he then grabbed his arm seeing blood.  
Colress winced a bit."Oww! Faba!" he shouts.  
"The bullet did penetrate your skin! How did you not feel that?!" Faba asked.  
"I guess...the adrenaline...I didn't feel a thing..." Colress frowned pulling his arm away going back to work.  
Faba growled. " We need to get the bullet out before that wound gets infected or worse the lead will enter your bloodstream and affect our child."  
"Just give me a moment to fix this.." Colress says.  
Faba looked to the employees. " Don't sit there! Get some first aid!"he shouts.  
The two nodded going for the first aid kit.  
Faba walked around Colress. " Stop for a sec and let us tend to your wound."  
Colress looked at him and sighs. " Alright...fine.."  
"Besides it's safe here no need to rush anything." Faba says taking his arm as the employees gave him the kit then began to work on Colress' arm to remove the bullet.  
Faba got it removed placing it in the dish then cleaned his wound again then placing gauze and a bandage over it. "There,not so bad."he smiled.

Colress smiled to him." Thanks...now can I go back to work?"

Faba sighs. " Yeah, of course."

Colress kissed him. " I shouldn't be much longer with this." he continued to fix his suit.

Faba nodded. " You'll be fine...we'll figure out something about how to keep you safe." he hugged him from behind.

Colress nodded. " I don't wanna leave this island...not at all..." he says," I wanna make this place a safe home for the baby where she can have lots of freinds and people who would care about her." he cuddled to Faba.

Faba nodded. " I'll call Kukui and let him know about this...maybe he can help too."

"I don't want everyone involved...but I guess at this time we need all the help we can get." Colress says.

Faba nods. " I'll let him know." he went to call Kukui.

Colress went back to fixing on his arm. " Damn..I need a new screen..." He turend to the employees," Do you guys have any extra parts for touch screens?"

"Yes, we have some." one of them says going to the drawers in the room pulling some out for him.

Colress took them looking. "Ah! Here's a good size." he placed the wires onto the touch screen.

"Alright, Kukui's agreed to take us in for a while if we get back to Melemele.." Faba says.

Colress nodded. "Give me a moment to fix this." he says as he looked up hearing a dog-like howl.

Faba gasped. "That...sounded like a Growlithe..." He ran to the window and gasped," Oh no...it's a police pokemon...seems they're using a Growlithe to track you."

Colress grunts as he tried to work faster. "Almost...think you guys can fend it off before it attracts the poice?"

The employees nod to him. "We'll do our best." they head out going towards the Growlithe trying to shoo it off.

Colress continued to work till he finally fixed it. " There..hopefully it'll work now." He put his suit back on then turned it on again and the screens on his arms flashed on.  
"Yes!" he was happy it was working.

Faba smiled. "Hurry then get us to Kukui's place." Faba went to him.

Colress nodded as he then opened a portal up and took Faba inside with him.

They arrived at Melemele in front fo Kukui's house. Colress took Faba onto the porch knocking on the door. " Kukui! We've arrived!"

Kukui opened the door. "Hurry! Get in!" he lets the two inside.

"Faba told me what's going on...why Colress.."Kukui says.

He sighed. " Alright...what did he tell you?" He then looked at Faba.

" He told me your were in some trouble with the police...I wanna know why." Kukui asked him.

Colress frowned looking down. " I..I never thought I would have to tell anyone else about it..I only trusted Faba with this information. Though, you're a good friend too.." Colress grabbed Kukui's shoulders," I never wanted to keep secrets from you..honest...so I'll tell you now of why this is happening."

Kukui nods. " Take your time, Colress." he smiled slightly.

Colress nodded as he walked him to the sofa and sat down talking to him about his past.

Kukui sighs processing this. " So..you're formerly of Unova and Team Plasma..."

Colress nods. " Yes, but I..I kinda was forced into being there. I wanted to leave...I really did but at the time I really had nowhere else to go and Ghetsis would've done anything to try and ensure I didn't leave. I tried to be tough about it even trying to keep what freedom I did have but, he wanted me in more ways than one and he's always thought about it even when...I was younger and we were aquainted then too but he wasn't a violent man at that time....can't believe I trusted him..."

Kukui nodded. " I guess I can say from what you told me that you were a child then and having someone to care is something an abandoned child would want."

Colress nodded. " Yeah...my parents weren't the example parents that would've been that caring to me...they weren't even there half the time. I really wanted companionship and freinds..." He ran his hand through his hair," Ghetsis was the only man who gave me that friendship."

Faba cuddled close to him. " Does this help?"

Colress nodded wrapping his arm around him.

"Well I've only heard of the incident though Burnet she was worried about her friends she had there....there were a lot of people and pokemon that were injured and hurt from the blast. They said the climate changed as well and still has yet to stablize. Hearing that you had done this does raise concerns for me." Kukui says.

"I have no intentions of hurting anyone here...back then I wanted to stop I knew it was wrong but my mind was set on rage and despair at the time I wanted to inflict pain because no one understood how much I was suffering from hearing that Ghetsis was gonna put me away for good never to see the light of day or my child I was gonna have. I didn't want him to make her anything like him..." Colress then went to sobbing," If I could've taken it back I would've...I wasn't thinking logically about any of it."

Faba frowned hearing this. " Colress..."

Kukui shook his head standing up and placed his hand on his shoulder. " It's alright...I trust you're sincere about everything you told me. I don't think you have any reasons to hurt this island or the people living here. Everyone loves you here and you've helped so much." He smiled at him.

Colress gasped looking back at him. "You...really mean it?"

Kukui nods. "Yes, I know this for a fact!" he then grinned.

Colress smiled then stood up hugging him. "Thank you! You're a really good friend!" he continued to cry.

Kukui smiled patting him. "There there, it's ok." he grinned.

"I'm sorry about all this sobbing...it's just my hormones!" Colress says then letting him go.

"You're a big softie it's fine." Kukui chuckled.

Faba sighs. "What do we do though? We can't let them have you."

Colress shook his head. " I dunno...I probably can't stay here knowing Burnet lives here too."

Kukui nodded. "I know...perhaps I can ask Kahuna Hala to find some place for you to stay."

Faba nodded. "I'll just keep working for the both of us. The police don't know I was involved with your escape so I don't know if they have any reason to question me."

"Unless they know that we were together..." Colress says.

"Yeah but I'll tell them that I had no idea of the incident." Faba says.

Colress nods. " Alright, I guess we have an alibi now. I'll just go with you to Kahuna Hala." he looked to Kukui.

"We'll do that now, you have the coordinates to Iki Town?"Kukui asked.

Colress nodded. "I do, besides I haven't seen Hau's smiling cheerfulness in a while."

Kukui grins." Yeah, but he's probably not there. He may be out training with his pokemon right now."

"Oh..yes of course. He's a talented trainer as well." Colress smiled as he made a portal to Aether Paradise first," Go in Faba, you need to be there in case they come looking for you."

Faba nodded walking to it then looked back at him. "Be safe..and I love you."

Colress smiled kissing him. " Yeah, same to you." he grinned.

Faba smirks nodding then enters the portal.

Colress then closed the portal opening a new one. " Let's go Kukui." he smiled walking with him in the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

They both enter into Iki Town which was a small rual village with few individuals living there.

Kukui sighs. "Well, here we are. The air here is just beautiful."

Colress nodded in agreement. " Yeah, it is." he smiled to him walking ahead as he saw Kahuna Hala.

"Hala! Alola!" Kukui waved.

The older man turned seeing them. "Ah! Kukui! Colress! Glad to see you!" Hala walked to them.

"Pleased to see you also." Colress bowed.

" Been a while since you came around. I can tell you've gotten a little more girth to you. Guess it's the baby and all right?" Hala says.

Colress nodded rubbing his belly. "Yeah, she's getting bigger now and feisty."

Hala chuckled. " I bet she'll be a fighter!"

Kukui chuckled also. " Yeah, can I talk to you Hala for a sec?"

Hala nodded. "Sure, what about?" He asked.

"Come this way." He took Hala to the side," You can explore a while Colress I'll talk to Hala ok?"

Colress nods to Kukui. " Sure, I'll be around." he sighs as he looked around.

He noticed the cave entrance leading to Tapu Koko's lair. "Hmm..I'd like to explore that place a bit." he walked on towards it.

As he enters the area, Colress saw there was a large ravine with a river flowing though it. There was a bridge also suspended over it leading to the trail that lead to what he remembered was the way to Tapu Koko's lair. He continued to the bridge stepping on top of it. He smiled feeling a cool breeze blow. " Feels good here." He looked down at the water seeing how clear it was and sparkling in the sunlight.  
Colress gasped feeling something behind him. He slowly turned hoping he was just being paranoid but he saw what appeared to be Tapu Koko there looking at him in the face.  
Colress tensed seeing the pokemon there wondering why it appeared to him.  
The pokemon then let out a wail as sparks of electricity flew off of it.  
Colress gasped trying to shield himself from it. He grunts turning around and trying to run back through where he entered but Tapu Koko flew over him and levitated down blocking him. Colress backed up not sure why the pokemon was preventing him from leaving. " Let me go! I'm sorry I came here and disturbed you!" Colress says to it.  
The pokemon let off electrical sparks again.  
"Stop it! Please!" Colress panicked knowing he and his child were in danger it seemed. All he could think of is trying to escape and protect his baby. He reached in his pocket as he took a pokeball out. " If you won't let me leave I'll fight you!" he shouts tossing it and Klinklang came out of it.

Hala heard Tapu Koko's call then looked to the cave entrance as a light emitted from it. Kukui looked at him.

"What is it?" he then asked.

"Where's Colress?" Hala then says looking to Kukui.

"Oh no..." Kukui hurried through the cave entrance.

Hala followed behind just as they saw Klingklang be defeated by the Tapu and then fly at Colress picking him up and held him over the ravine.

Colress screamed and yelled as he looked down at the water below.

"No! Tapu Koko!" Hala shouts," Don't drop him!"

The Tapu looked at him tilting it's head.

" Please...bring him back here..." Kukui then says gesturing the pokemon to bring him back.

" I didn't mean to disturb you!" Colress whines,"If you let me go I'll never do it again!"

The Tapu looked at Colress letting out a chirping purr before it then dropped him.

Kukui gasped running forward. "COLRESS!!" He and Hala both shout.

Colress fell down the ravine as his life was flashing before him. Time seemed slow as he feared his death at that moment. He closed his eyes crying as his vision darkened.

Colress gasped as his eyes opened finding him staring up at a full moon. He looked around finding he was in a different area than where he was before. He sat up looking and saw there was no river or water of any sort nearby. Though the air felt a little cold to him. He held his belly as he stood up slowly then stumbled feeling dizzy.  
He panted reaching for his arms turning on his heating systems stablizing it from the cold air. He didn't mind the cold it's just right now he felt a little chilly.  
He gasped turning to a noise he heard in the woods.  
He stared out in the darkness as someone jumped out running past him quickly.  
Colress saw the person had long green hair and wearing a black and white cap.  
"N?!" He was shocked seeing him. He then turned seeing some people that looked like crusader soldiers run out from the woods as well the stopped as soon as they saw him.

" Colress!" one of them say.

"Team..Plasma..." Colress gasped seeing the insignia on the clothes.

" Did you see N go this way?"another then says.

Colress shook his head. "N..No...I didn't."

"Damn...Lord Ghetsis isn't gonna like this..." The Team Plasma Grunt says.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be at the Plasma Frigate with him right now?" the Grunt then says.

Colress was a little confused. "Um...I wanted to....take some fresh air is all." He then smiled.

" Hmm...I see..." They then walked around him." Guess we'll continue getting Master N..I'm sure Lord Ghetsis will be calling you back." The grunts then hurried off.

Colress sighed and held his chest. " Where the hell am I? Am I...back in Unova?" He thought to himself," But...they..knew me.." He was trying to think more," Did I go back in time? Where did Tapu Koko send me?" He gasped seeing a large shadow cover the moonlight. He looked up just as he saw the Plasma Frigate.  
" No way...this..this isn't the past...no one know how to man the ship but...Me.." he stared at it slowly flying over the trees.

The Plasma Frigate....

Zinzolin arrived to the hub of the ship seeing Colress there chilling in his seat and his area with a lot of eaten junk food laying around. Zinzolin narrowed his eyes as he saw him eating on a doughnut. "Can you be any more messy?!" he shouts.

Colress looked up at him then kicking him in the knee before propping his feet back up on the controls then proceeded to eat his doughnuts.

Zinzolin winced slouching over. " Agh...you little..."

"Shhh...before I kick you somewhere else." Colress held his finger up.

"Lucky Ghetsis is so lenient on you..." Zinzolin growled as he was frowning.

Colress turned to him smiling. " Because I know I strike his old heart with every move I make." he winked then sticking his tongue out.

"Right now he just wants you to make your way to the next city.." Zinzolin turned around to limp off.

"Tell him in due time, this thing goes so fast without breaking apart." Colress sighs taking his feet off the controls then placed the box he held to the side as he tapped on the buttons in front of him. "Oh...what are the radars picking up?" he gasped seeing a red dot flashing. "It's below the ship..." he looked to the camera's on the large holographic screen in front of him. " Oh my, what is this?" he saw the other Colress there. He stopped the ship standing up then grabbed his coat.

"COLRESS!" Ghetsis' voice was heard over the intercom.

He turned to the screen. " Yes, sir?" he asked pushing his glasses up not particularly enthusiastic about him calling him.

"Why the sudden stop?" Ghetsis asked him.

" I picked up an anomaly below and I'm gonna check it out." Colress says.

" Just because you man the ship doesn't mean you can stop all willy-nilly just anywhere." Ghetsis says.

"I know..but it shouldn't be long. Just gonna see what this is. If it's dangerous I'll just freeze it, no biggie." he smiled putting his hands behind his back as he turned then heads out.


	4. Chapter 4

Below the Frigate....

Colress saw the ship stop just as the moon was fully covered by it. He sighed," My...never thought I'd ever see it again..." He was feeling nostalgic about it. He looked up just as he saw someone flying down from the ship on a Klingklang heading towards him. He gasped seeing this person...was him.  
The Colress that flew down saw him as well tilting his head. "My isn't this really curious. You look just like me." he smiled.  
"I can say the same about you." Colress says to him walking closer as the other stepped off the Klingklang.  
He then walked around him analyzing him. " Hmm..yes how peculiar....you're like me in every way."

Colress smiled to the other. " I'd like to think that maybe we are the same."

" Other than I'm not fat." The other Colress then commented with a teasing grin.

Colress sighs whining.

"Who are you? I mean....what are you? That suit looks pretty neat." The other says looking at it and feeling of it.

"I am Colress." He replied.

"Whoa, really?!" The other got excited," Oh! Are you from a distant future or something?!" he clapped his hands together,"Have you come to tell me that Team Plasma has successfully taken control of the world?"

Colress simply smiled. " No, actually..." He looked around," I have a feeling Tapu Koko may have taken me here for a reason..."

"Eh? Tapu...Koko?" The other Colress asked.

" It's a legendary pokemon of the Alola region." Colress then explained.

"Oh! I've read about Alola..never seen it before but I've heard it has some nice beaches there. Perhaps one day I'll go there just to take a vacation away from grandpa in there." The other points.

Colress blinked. "Oh, you must mean....Ghetsis..." he felt like gagging saying his name.

"Yeah, Ghetsis." The Colress smiled," So tell me how'd you wind up here?"

"I'm...not sure." Colress replies letting out a sigh," Tapu Koko dropped me I think and perhaps I was teleported here...somehow.."

The other nodded to him. " Perhaps we can figure that out...I mean when I saw you on the camera I didn't think I would see another me like that."

Colress nodded. "Me neither till I saw the Frigate here."

The other Colress smiled taking his hands. " Come on board! Tell me everything! I wanna know everything you do. Maybe we can figure out together why you're here with me. Obviously we're not of the same timeline."

Colress nodded. " Alright, I'd like to see the Frigate once more. I've kinda missed it."

" Well, you can tell me all about how you lost yours." The other Colress giggled as he stepped back on the base of the Klingklang. " I assume you have your own Klingklang?"

Colress nods as he gasped. " Oh...no I don't...I think I left it in Alola..."

"Oh that's ok, I think mines can carry us both." he smiled.

Colress nodded walking towards him and stepped on the base with him.

The pokemon then lifted them both up going towards the ship.

They both then got off once they reached the deck. The other Colress then returned it back in the pokeball.

Colress smiled. " Wow...it's been so long...many months before..." he then looked down at his stomach.

The other Colress blinked. " Oh? Really? Umm...are you hungry?"

"Always." Colress chuckled.

" Alright! I got a lot of stuff we can eat while we head to Castelia City." The other Colress grinned as he walked him inside the ship.

Back at Alola....

" YOU WHAT?!" Faba was heard screaming over the phone.

"....S..Sorry...we're doing what we can to find him. We looked all down the river and we haven't seen his body pop anywhere!" Kukui rubbed his hand though his hair.

" Damn it all!" Faba bit his thumb," We have to find him! He's pregnant! I can't let him or the baby die!" He then paced the room he was in.

" We have everyone in the village looking for him...I don't know why Tapu Koko did this to him..." Kukui groans.

" You should've been watching him carefully..he had the mind of a child sometimes.." Faba says," I can't leave Aether now the police are here and to boot that bastard Looker is here as well."

"I know but we're doing all we can. Keep him there and I'll get more people to keep an eye out. I know Tapu are mischevious and sometimes takes things to far..but dropping a pregnant man in the water is just...ugh..I'll let you know more ok...I'll just keep you posted about him." Kukui says.

Faba nodded. " Please...get everyone you can...I don't want to lose him..." Faba bit his lip wiping his eyes.

" It'll be ok, I'm sure of it. Colress is a tough man and if he's alright he may be trying to make his way back." Kukui says.

" I hope you're right...I do blame you all for this..." Faba then cuts off the conversation leaning against the wall. He huffed clasping his hands into a fist. " You better be alright....I don't want you dying on me."

Kukui grasped the phone. "Damn it..."He then punched the wall," Why didn't I watch him more closer?" He then grasped his face shivering.

Plasma Frigate...

Colress smiled watching the other of himself stroking his belly. " Aww, it's so nice to know I'm having a baby." the other Colress smiled nuzzling him.

Colress sighs. " Yeah...It's a wonderful feeling as well." he then smiled.

" Too bad it's your Ghetsis' baby. I wouldn't let mines really touch me." The other Colress sighed.

Colress looked to the side. "I wished...I knew how..."

The other sighs. " Sorry...but even though he's trying with me I let him know a lot I'm not interested...besides that's what makes us different. We don't always have to be the same you know."

"Yeah...it's just different paths...perhaps...it was just that moment I left him once is how it changed for me." Colress sighs.

The other nods. "Could be, I never really left him." he smiled then offering him some cake,"Here..I'm sure this'll cheer you up."

Colress smiled to him. "Yeah, thank you." he took the cake eating on it.

" So you have a boyfriend now? Perhaps you can use your fancy suit to go back to him?" the other Colress says.

"I want to but...seems it's not wanting to bring up the program...eveything here seems to be going out of wack on it." he pressed on the screens.

The other nodded as he watched. " Well, you can't stay here. My Ghetsis will have a fit seeing that you came here from a time where he failed...it might..hurt me in the process."

"I know, I have to find Tapu Koko and have it take me back to my world." He looked up," I wanna see everyone again...I never want to lose them."

The other Colress nods. " Sounds like they treat you good."

" They do, they never treated me badly even as I told them about my past." Colress sniffled as he started crying.

" Are you also afraid to go back knowing that you might get arrested?" the other then asked.

Colress nodded. "Yes, I don't wanna lose my child either...I made myself a good life there and I didn't want my past to don on me like this...it's really stressing me out."

The other Colress took his hand and smiled. " I know what, why don't we just do stuff together?"

Colress blinked. "Wha...what do you mean?"

"I think we can world travel! Just keep trying!" The other Colress grinned.

Colress looked at his screens taking the last bite of his cake. " I'll try something..." he sighed poking at them.

"That's the spirit, maybe crunching random numbers will get us somewhere and maybe back to your world?" The other colress says.

"Well, I've gotten something here..." He says as the doors open to the hub.

The other Colress gasped. " Oh crap...it's Zinzolin..."

Colress looked back also. " He's never been good news..." he hurriedly pushed on his screens as a portal opened up in front of them.

" Hey! Colress!" Zinzolin shouts," Ghetsis wants to talk to you!"

The other Colress looked at him. "Hurry up! He's coming!"

" I gotta be sure these will be the right coordinates." Colress says pushing faster.

"Just go!" the other pushed him hard into the portal.

Colress yelped as he turned quickly grabbing the other as they both then fell through the portal.

Colress grunts falling on a hard surfaced floor as the other landed on him. "Get off!" Colress shouts pushing him. "You're on the baby!"

The other gasped rolling off of him. "Sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Colress groaned curling up in pain. "You shouldn't have pushed me!"

"Sorry but..." He looked back seeing the portal had closed as soon as they went in. He gasped as the lights soon came on in the area they were in. The other Colress looked back seeing pokemon in containments. "What the..." he says looking to Colress staring ahead in the dark part of the room where he could see what looked like glasses gleaming.

"What's...this?" Colress groaned holding his stomach panting.

"I should ask the same thing about you two." the other person walked around the device he was behind showing himself more in the light revealing another Colress.

The other two gasp. " Another?"

"Well, isn't this a wonderful discovery." the other spoke with a chuckle.

"Damn...I was for certain those coordinates lead back to Alola..." Colress groaned as he then fell over again.

" Oh..wait! You need help..." the second Colress says then looking up at the third one," He needs assistance..please. We're both the same as you as I can tell."

The third Colress walked to them kneeling down. " Come...I'll help then..." he smiles as he looked to the two goons at his side," Help me get him to the medical bay."

"Yes sir." the male and female spoke going to Colress picking him up and carried him.

" Careful! He's pregnant.." The second says as he stood up.

The third stopped walking for a moment. " Oh?" He turned his head slightly.

The second nodded walking towards him. " Yeah, by the way what were you doing with those pokemon?" he pointed to the containments.

" I was simply trying to tap into their potential...nothing wrong with that is there?" the third pushed his glasses up," What about you? I mean..how'd you two versions of me even arrive here?"

" Well, I can tell you all about it from what the other Colress had told me...seems you have the same goal as us both so what's the harm in letting another one of us know a few things." The second grinned to him.

The third nodded. " Hmm, I guess I'm not that surprised that one day world travel would be possible...but...I wanna know the details about the other's....pregnancy."

" Well, I accidently pushed him then he grabbed me so I landed on him...I hope it's not hurt..." The second says as they enter the infimary.

The third dismissed his goons then went to Colress. " Anything else you wanna tell me?" he then examined him.

Colress opened his eyes slightly looking at them.

" Well, I dunno if he wants me to tell anymore." the second Colress says looking to him," You'll be fine, we'll both see too that the child will be fine."

"For your sake...I hope so..." He groaned plopping his head down.

The third Colress sighs giving him a shot. "Shh...it'll be alright. We'll take care of things." He grinned to him.

Colress felt the drug effects start as he closed his eyes falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day...Melemele Island.

Kukui was sitting there on his sofa worn out and wet as the daylight was showing through the window. Rockruff was curled on his lap giving him some comfort even as he was majorly stressed out.

Burnet came from upstairs seeing Kukui was still awake. She frowned going to him. " Still tried to look for him?" she placed her hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her nodding. " Yeah..Faba had it worse seeing he flew down from Aether and stayed with me all night as we both combed the river up and down...he told me Looker asked him questions about him and he came to help as soon as he left...Faba...he was screaming and yelling for him...he..even collapsed after a while and I told him he needed to go home...he refused to go...he got mad at me for letting him out of my sight..." He held his face,"He even..punched me...it stung..really badly."

Burnet knelt to him. " So...you came home?"

He nods. " Yeah..I stayed here all night thinking about what I did...why I did it..and it's the reason why Faba hates me right now."

She nodded taking his hand. " Is Faba still out there?"

"So far I know.." Kukui says.

"Well...what we need to do is find him and let him rest...far as we know Colress isn't anywhere near the river nor do the police have him..he's somewhere...and we'll find him." Burnet kissed his hand.

Kukui nodded smiling a little to her. " But...it's gonna be hard to convince Faba to stop looking."

"We can at least try." She stood up.

Kukui looked to Rockruff who was looking at him and barked.

He nods standing up and looked to his wife. "Thank you Burnet." he held his hand looking to Rockruff," Wanna help us find a stubborn old man?"

Rockruff nods barking then followed them outside and head for the river.

The riverside....

Faba was standing at the water shivering and crying. "...I..I can't lose you...I will...find you."

"Faba..." Kukui then spoke to him.

Faba looked back at him. " Don't try to stop me..." he tried standing up but fell over.

Burnet ran to him and grabbed him. " Faba...you need to stop for now..."

"No...I can't...I have to find them!" Faba shouts crying as he hugged to Burnet.

She frowned holding him close. " I'm sorry Faba...but you can't do this to yourself..."

"If he is dead I wanna die with him!" Faba yelled.

Kukui sighs. " Faba...we don't know that.."

"We've looked...everywhere!" Faba shouts," He's....he's..." Faba then grabbed his chest.

Burnet gasped. "Oh no...Kukui! We need to get him to the hospital!"

Kukui nodded as he ran to him and helped pick him up and hurried him there.

P2 Labratory...

Colress slowly woke up as he was in a bed. He saw his coat was removed and heard a strange sound. He looked down seeing pads on his belly strapped to a monitor and the third Colress in the same room sitting in a chair listening to his baby's heartbeat. He felt it strange that this man was blissfully just calm with hearing it.  
"What are you doing?" Colress asked him.

The third smiled to him. " It's just beautiful to hear the sound of this baby's heart."

Colress slowly sat up. " Well...I'm glad you've monitored it closely." he smiled," She still sounds healthy though." He then went to remove the pads from his abdomen.

"Wait!" The third Colress rushed to him as he then smiled. " You don't need to pull so hard." he assisted him by removing it then helped him up," You just stirred her up a little is all..she was fine."

Colress nods. " Good...though this lab looks familiar to me."

" It's the P2 Lab I have out in the middle of nowhere." He smiled," No one's ever found it here."

"I see, the design's the same but not in the same location..." Colress touched the walls walking slowly," Where's my coat?"

"It's in a safe place I'll give it to you soon enough." He walked with Colress in the main room of the lab as the second Colress was around the area.

" Ah! You're awake!" The second Colress smiled.

Colress waved to him. " You're lucky she wasn't hurt too bad."

"I'm sorry..." The second pouted.

" It's fine, lucky you both dropped here with me. I have a lot to tell you all and hopefully we can tell each other what we know and maybe we can learn from each other?" the third says.

Colress sighs. " Well, I feel like I need to get back home..."

The second sighs. " What did I tell you about stressing yourself about it? We'll get there but now we gotta find out how to send me home as well."

"Yeah...I have to get you back now to your world..." He sighed as a ringing noise was heard and then Ghetsis' face showed up on a hologram near the device they saw earlier.

"Yes, Mr. Ghetsis?" The third Colress rushed towards the device as the second Colress got there first. " Oh my! He looks just like mines!" he smiled," Just as old and wrinkly!" he giggled before the third rushed into the second Colress pushing him over the device. " SHUT UP! LORD GHETSIS IS TALKING!" he huffed looking to him.

" What was that about me being old?!" Ghetsis shouts.

"N..Nothing sir..it was..." the third Colress flushed red in the face.

Colress went to the second helping him up. He saw he had a little wound on his head.

" I need you to give me results or else I'm gonna have to find some other scientist to do the job...I don't appreciate you mocking me like that." Ghetsis snapped at him.

The third sighs. " I'll give you the results..I won't call you names again..." He glared at the second Colress.

"Good, I'll be trying to find my son while you get what I want before we summon Resharam." Ghetsis says to him," Don't fail me." he then cut off.

The third sighs grasping to the device. " How dare you...you don't speak to him like that...even if you are a version of me."

Colress blinked. " Why are you treating him like this? Ghetsis is the one you should despise."

" What? You...you both despise your Ghetsis?"The third Colress asked turning to them.

" He's not the most example boss we've had.." the second rubbed the bump on his head," This Colress' knocked him up and tried to make him a slave."

Colress growled. " Please say no more." He cupped the other's mouth.

The third gasped. " What?! How could you...how could you all say that to your Ghetsis'?!"

" Why does it matter? He's seemingly mean to you." Colress says," as mines was.."

" Mines isn't mean to really but he's like in love with me." the second says.

The third seemed upset more. " It's a big deal because.....I LOVE HIM!"

The other two gasp.

" I've tried to get him to notice me but I can't...he won't love me back..I want him to ..so much that I'm willing to do anything." The third frowned," You both have loving and caring versions of him I just...I just don't know why mines can't be the same.." The third frowned.

" Because he's a jerk.." The second then says.

The third looked to the side. " Please...I want him to love me..what can I do?"

"We didn't do anything special...it kinda just happened." the second says.

"Just tell me what to do! I want him...I want him badly!" The third shouts," I've tried pleasing him with results and my scientific finds.."

" He doesn't entirely care about it." Colress says," He's just using you."

The third shook his head. " I don't belive that...I know deep in his heart he cares...it's just N...he's been giving him a hard time..I kept telling him I could create him and heir..he didn't need N...but he ignored the fact...but seeing you can bear children gives me the chance to try...even..even if I have to force it upon myself!"

The second looked to Colress. " I think...he's kinda lost it.."

Colress grunted a little seeing how love struck this one of himself was to his Ghetsis..but seemed Ghetsis didn't have an interest at all with him.

Colress sighs walking to him. " Are you...really sure about this?"he asked.

" Yes...I'm very sure about it." he chuckled," I want him to make me his...I wanna be above his servants."

"Technically, we were above them..." Colress sighs.

" No..I want to be more...I wanna rule the world with him where he would help me with my scientific career more than how I normally have studied how people and pokemon bond. I want to give them...an even closer bond." He says placing his hands on his cheeks," I want him to trust I won't let my ideals get in the way of his."

"Do you even believe in his ideals?"asked Colress.

" Not...too much. I don't think seperating pokemon from their masters will benefit my research." the third says.

Colress looked to the second with a sigh. " I think we can tell you to start believing those ideals of his...maybe then he might give you the attention you deserve."

The third blinked. " Start...believing?"

Colress nodded. " Yes, just give it a try...though I still don't recommend you involving yourself with him. All he'll do is cause you heartbreak.."

The third nodded. " I'll just try your idea...in the meantime...how about something to eat? I'm sure you need to feed yourself and your child."

The second nodded. " Yeah! Whatcha got for breakfast?!" he clapped his hands together.

Colress nodded. "I am feeling kinda hungry."

The third smiled. " Follow me then to the lab's kitchen."he turned then walked ahead.

Colress and the second walked with him to the kitchen.

The third enters the area as he saw his two assistants there drinking coffee.

" I don't really cook but I have snacks and things around this area you both can enjoy." the third says getting himself some chips.

"I'll take some chips also!" the second says reaching in the cabinet getting him some.

Colress looked to the fridge then held his head a bit as he sat down. " I feel a little dizzy...I should sit."

The third looked at him. " I'll get you some cereal if you'd prefer that?" he placed his bag of chips down.

Colress nodded to him. "Please...I just need to rest myself...I'm so close to birthing I need to hurry home soon after this...though meeting a few of my alternate selves is nice. I do need to either use my suit to go back or find Tapu Koko."

The third smiled as he slowly opened the drawer underneath the cabinet as he pulled a bottle out from it holding it close before going for the milk for the cereal. He poured the milk in then added the contents of what the bottle had. " Can you tell me more about this Tapu Koko?"

"It's a legendary guardian of the island of Alola along with three others who guard the islands. Tapu Koko is the guardian of Melemele to which I came from." Colress says as the bowl was then placed in front of him.

"Sounds very interesting indeed, I may want to see this Alola and seek these legendaries." the third smiles," So your suit kinda allows you to travel?"

Colress nods as he went to eating. " I was trying to get back home before my suit started spazzing out on me. It wouldn't bring up the program normally and I figured because it senses an anomaly which is me..seeing I'm not entirely supposed to be here and it never registered the dimension I was in so it can't determine where I am right now.." He continued eating.

The third nodded to him leaning on the counter as he looked to the second Colress. " I can try to help if you like." he grinned.

Colress smiled up at him. " Yeah? I'm gonna need both of you to help."

The third smiled. " Don't worry...we'll make sure you'll get back home."

Colress nodded as he suddenly felt tired. " What's...happening...his vision then started getting blurry.

The third smiled at him. " I hope you'll rest well and relax."

The second Colress gasped. " What did you do to him?!" He shouts as the two assistants that were sitting at the table got up and grabbed him.

Colress grunted as he stood up. " L..Let him go!" he stumbled trying to take a step.

"Shhh..." The third hurried to him," no need to rush." He then touched his belly," Don't wanna hurt the baby."

Colress tried pushing him away but his body was getting weaker. The third chuckled as he looked to his assistants. "Tie that one up." He commanded as he then carried Colress over to the infirmary just as he fell unconcious.

Hospital Melemele island....

Faba gasped opening his eyes. "Colress!" he shouts sitting up finding he was in the hospital room. He sighed grabbing to his sheet looking down. He stood up slowly stumbling around grabbing to the bed. " I haven't given up on you...don't give up on me.." he says looking out the window. He grunted walking to the window as he was reminded of the times he and Colress were at the Tide Song Hotel looking from the balcony at a night like this at the moon.  
He stayed there the rest of the night looking at the sky till dawn shortly approached.  
The nurse walked in seeing he was there. "Mr. Faba..." she spoke as he turned towards her.  
" Please...don't bother me." He glared.

She frowned to him. " I have your breakfast here..." she placed it on the table.

"I don't want it..." Faba turned from her.

" You have to eat to get your strength up." she says.

" I'll eat when I want! Just leave!" he shouts throwing one of the vases at her.

She gasped dodging it and then quickly left.

Faba grunts turning to the window once again looking out to the town that was in his sight.

He looked around keeping an eye on the people walking in the streets.

Hau'oli City streets....

Exiting the Malasada shop was a red haired male wearing a red and black coat,red shorts with red and black boots with a sort of tear drop shape on the top. He was eating on a malasada as he pushed up his black colored glasses that had a rainbow colored stone embedded on the side of them. He looked around the place as he walked down the street. " Something brought me here...felt kinda like a dream to me when I saw this place. What could it all have meant?" He thought to himself as he looked to the ground. Suddenly, someone bumped into him making him fall backwards to the ground. He grunted looking up. "HEY!" He shouts then gasped,"....You..."  
"Hmm? Me?" the person says.  
The man realized he lost his glasses then looked around then back at the man who ran him over only reconizing the blue hair strand orbiting his head but he wasn't sure seeing he was blurry.  
The man scurroed around finding his glasses placing them on again looking just as the other merged in the crowd.  
" That man...I've seen him in my dream also..." He stood up.


	6. Chapter 6

The hospital...

"No! No! You have to let me go! I saw him!" Faba shouts as he was fighting the doctors and nurses to get out of the hospital.  
They tried to give him a shot to calm him down but Faba screamed pushing himself downward getting loose then crawled quickly away then got up heading outside and down the street.  
Faba continued as he rushed through the crowd looking forwards trying to go in the direction he saw Colress go. "COLRESS!" he shouts as he stumbled upon the red haired male colliding into him as they both fell to the ground. Faba grunts lifting himself up looking around. "Colress?!" he shouts.  
"Do you mind?!" the red haired male pushed Faba off of him situating his glasses back on his face.  
Faba then stood up looking around not minding the other.  
"Hey! I'm talking to you!   
Faba turned to him. "SHUT UP! I'm in the middle of something more important than you are right now!"  
"What's that?" the red haired male pushed his glasses up not liking how Faba was talking to him.  
" Colress..." Faba frowned as he seemed to have lost him.  
"Colress? That...name sounds familiar to me." the red haired male spoke.  
Faba turned to him. "What?! How could you possibly know?!"  
"I had a dream once about him...and a dream about this place..it was like...really strange. I know I've never really met the man or this place but I was guided here for some reason." the man says.  
Faba looked him over seeing his uniform and including the 'M' shape on the collar of his coat. He gasped," T..Team Magma's logo!" he shouts pointing.  
The man's hair stood up as he covered Faba's mouth. "Shhh! Don't shout it out! Yes...I'm part of Team Magma...the leader of it actually..but I've been on the low down since back in the days."  
Faba nods to him as he lets him go.  
" The name's Maxie...and you are?"he asked Faba.  
"Faba...employee of Aether Paradise." he says.  
Maxie gasped a little then narrowed his eyes." Oh...yes...I saw you also in my dream..annoying little pest you were.."  
"WHAT?!" Faba shouts.  
"You kept telling me stuff and you weren't the authority over me.." says Maxie placing his hand on his hip.  
Faba blinked. "Oh..yeah...wait...I do remember you!" he shouts,"But I thought you were arrested!"  
" No...they said I was because they couldn't locate me and my team...sadly...the team disbanded..I let them go so they can live out normal lives how they want. I myself wanted to live how I wanted now that things have changed." Maxie sighs looking at the sky," Lucky I made that choice or else I wouldn't be here on this island...It still is a mystery why I came here."  
Faba shrugged. "Same...but..tell me...did you see Colress walk by here?"  
Maxie nodded. "Well, from what I know I did..I think he bumped into me knocking my glasses off. Though I couldn't not mistake that blue strand of hair he has."  
"Tell me! Which direction!" He shouts grabbing to Maxie.  
Maxie sighed pointing. "That way...but seems he's vanished..."  
"There's a Malasada shop not too far from there also! He may be there!"Faba took off once more.  
"H..Hey!" Maxie shouted as he chased after him,"Don't you think you should think about what you're doing?! I can tell you just came from the hospital for a reason and your ass is hanging out?!"  
Faba growled at him speeding up trying to lose him.  
Maxie grunts pushing himself also even as he's never really done much physical work in his life. He had no idea what got this older and smaller male going.  
Faba stopped himself as he arrived to the Malasada shop a few blocks from the other one. He looked inside as Maxie then showed up nearly out of breath.  
"How....do...you...even..." Maxie coughed as he watched Faba go into the shop slowly as inside there was Colress standing there at the register.  
Faba stared hoping this wasn't a dream or horrible hallucination as he approached him. "Colress..." he spoke.  
Colress heard his voice as he lifted his head then turned towards him. "Yes?" he spoke as he looked down at Faba then grabbing to him as he was hugged.  
"Colress!" he shouts.  
Colress tilted his head seeing him as he didn't know what to say.  
Faba looked up towards him. " I...I found you..." he cried.  
"Who...are you may I ask? Also...why are you hugging to me?"Colress asked.  
"Huh?" Faba blinked letting him go," You don't...remember me?" he looked down seeing his belly was flat also. He gasped,"Colress! What happened to the..baby?!"  
Colress blinked as he then sighs hugging to Faba. " ....I..I'm sorry...I didn't reconize you for a second..." He then cried," F...Faba..."  
Faba frowned at him holding him tight. "Did...did you...lose her?"  
Colress nodded as he cried. " I was....in so much pain...I couldn't...I couldn't show myself to you with this tragedy..."  
Faba nodded. "I....I was worried about you though....I thought you were..."  
Colress sniffled. "I'm so sorry...Faba."


	7. Chapter 7

"For what? It's...not your fault...are you feeling alright? You aren't in pain still anywhere?"Faba asked.  
Colress sighed nodding. "A little..." he looked at him," Why are you in a hospital gown?"  
"Does that matter? I'm here for you...I think..we need to get you to the hospital as well."Faba held his hand.  
Colress shook his head. "I'm..alright...I just..need so time to think is all.." he looked to the side.

Maxie walked in looking at them. " It's you.."Maxie says.

Colress looked at him. "Who are you?"

"Maxie...I think..we met..didn't we?"asked Maxie.

Colress shook his head. " I don't..think so..." he hugged Faba as he shook.

Faba shook his head. " Please....he's already hurting right now..don't stress him anymore."

Maxie pushed his glasses up. "I apologize..."

Colress pouted. "Faba...I'm not feeling so good now...can we go?"

Faba looked to him. " Umm..didn't you come here to eat?"

Colress nodded. "Yeah but...not I'm not so sure anymore...I thought I could eat but...I don't think so."

Faba nodded. " The others will be happy to know you're ok...even if.." Faba sighs.

Colress nodded holding his hand firmly. "I just need to rest now..."

Faba grinned at him. " I wanna know where you've been though..."

Colress rubbed his head. " I dunno..I..I can't remember much...all I know is I woke up..gave birth to..the baby..and I think..I may have been out of it for a while seeing she didn't make it."

Faba hugged him. " It's ok...you don't have to remember that part. I'm just glad you made it back to me." he squeezed tightly then led him along.

Colress smiles. " I just wanna rest." he followed behind.

Maxie blinked crossing his arms slightly. He kinda felt something was off about him. "Hmm..." Maxie thought to himself as he then followed as well behind them towards the hospital.

Hospital....

Faba walked them inside the area as the nurses and doctors all were in shock seeing Faba with Colress walking behind him.  
"Oh my..." they hurred to them. " Are you both ok?" asked the nurses.

Faba nodded. " Yeah of course..just take Colress to a room I think he needs to rest here a while...seems he's..." he then frowned seeing the sadness in Colress' face.

They nodded then taking Colress with them to a room.

"And you...Faba..you need to go back to your room as well." says a nurse.

"I'm fine! I don't have to go back!" he shouts.

The nurse then noticed Maxie there. " Oh..hello sir, how can we help you."

Maxie shook his head. "It's fine, I was just checking on Faba and Colress is all."

"Well if you're not a family member or on the list for visitations then we have to ask you to leave." she says.

"Oh, yes...I'm sorry." Maxie says bowing.

Faba glared at him. "Yeah, leave us..this isn't your problem."

Maxie grunts. " Fine...I'll just drop by some other time then." He turned away for a moment,"Oh..by the way..Faba..I'd watch out for him.." he then continued walking out.

Faba just shrugged it off as he walked off to the patient rooms where he located Colress and watched the doctors and nurses giving him exams to find out if he was alright. "What does that villain know..Colress is just hurting from the loss..." he held his chest," I..I seem to be as well...I was looking forward to being a...father.."Faba noticed Colress just giving a longing stare not really noticing he was at the door in plain view. He shook his head walking away. He would return later to check on him when the doctors were done. First he was gonna make some calls to everyone else about his return.

Later that day...

Faba returned to Colress' room seeing he was asleep in the bed.  
He entered quietly taking a seat by his bed. He gently touched Colress on the hand smiling a little then sighed. " I'm so sorry you had to go through this...I wished I didn't leave you...but..." he looked down," I did tell the others what happened and they thought about coming to see you and giving you the best support." he then lifted Colress' hand kissing it. "I know, I'll get you something you enjoy!" he then stood up," When you wake up I'm sure you'll be happier." He then touched Colress' face. "I'll be back, I won't take long." He hurried out of the room.  
Soon as Faba left the room, Colress' eyes opened up. He sat up stretching and sighs. " That was a good nap...what was he saying? Oh yes, he was gonna get me a gift." He grinned. " Well, gonna be a shocker to say the least when I find out where they're keeping the Ghetsis of here at. My plan is already coming into motion." he grinned,"Just a little time before I spring into action with the other Colress' I have hidden away. I'll just play with this Faba a while longer before I leave him for good."


	8. Chapter 8

Mount Lanakila..

Inside an abandoned building, within the harshest and isolated snowed area of the mountain...

Both Colress' were within the building trapped inside. One of the Colress' who was the second met was ramming his body into the door trying to get it to open. "Hey! Help me here would you?!" he shouts to Colress grunting and shoving himself more into it.  
Colress sat in the corner staring into space as if he was still recovering from being drugged.  
"Damn it! You're useless!" The other shouts as he kicked the door with his feet then squeals as it hurt him upon doing so. He plopped on the floor yelling and rolling as he held his leg.  
Colress slowly looked up with a deadpan stare in his eyes. THe other Colress looked at him then crawling over to him. "What has he done to you?" He then noticed a device on Colress' earlobe. "What's this?" he analyzed it before he then touched his own ear and gasped. " I have one too...since when did he place this on us?" He tried tugging at it but it seemed to hurt and make him wince. "Ah!" he shouts seeing this thing won't come off easy. "Wonder why it's here in the first place?" he wondered. He noticed Colress was shivering a little bit. " I think he's cold.." the other looked around the building as he looked for a blanket or cover. There wasn't anything inside to keep them warm. "Damn...I'm starting to think that Colress is wanting to kill us..."  
Colress started to respond a little by looking at the other as a tear rolled down his face.  
He looked at him. " So you can hear me? The other guy must have you under somewhat under his control." he knelt to him touching his face. "Don't worry, I'll get us out of here!"  
"P...please...." Colress spoke to him.  
The second nodded to him with determination in his face. " Don't worry! You can count on me." he smiles.

A few days later....

Faba awoke as he smiled seeing that today he and Colress would both be finally released from the hospital to go home. He quickly got up to greet him in his room but saw the door was already opened and he was gone. He sighed," Again?" he scratched his head being a little annoyed. "He keeps leaving in the morning...last I found him...he was always in the same spot around the hospital...perhaps he's there now." he walked outside the hospital finding him as he expected he'd be. " Colress?" Faba called to him.  
He turned around looking at him. " Oh? Faba, glad you're awake." he smiled.  
"Still thinking about..the baby?"Faba asked walking closer.  
"How could I not? I mean...I'm not as bad off as I was earlier but I still can't help to think if she's somewhere much better than here." he sighed.  
Faba held his hand. " I know she is, she better be..." he looked to the side.  
Colress chuckled. " Today's the day though we get to leave here."  
"Leave? Here? What do you mean?"Faba asked.  
"For Unova! I wanna go there!" Colress smiled.  
"Why? Weren't you trying to 'avoid' going there?" Faba asked raising his brow," What about the Interpol?!"  
"Don't worry, all of that will be taken care of I'm sure." He gigged holding his hand.  
"I dunno, I don't..." Faba was cut off as Colress kissed him on the lips.  
They both separated as Colress stared into his eyes. " Please...I don't wanna be reminded of her passing.." he straightens up," Besides, we don't have to go into any major cities and well I have invisibility after all." he walked around him.  
Faba sighed. " If you're positive...but I'm still against it. The boss isn't gonna try to bail you out like last time."  
Colress nodded. " We'll be careful...you'll see." he grinned as he walks off," Why don't we get ready to go back to our places and get ready to go?"  
Faba nodded. " Alright..." He walked behind him. He still was curious to know why he wanted to go back to Unova all of a sudden. He just didn't see why but also didn't wanna question it seeing that he wanted to keep Colress happy at this point.  
"You wanna go see Kukui and the others before we go?"asked Faba.  
"Oh yes, I think we'll pay them a little visit." Colress replied.

Mount Lanakila..evening time.

The second Colress was by the fire with Colress trying to keep him warm. "You're not looking to good..." he stroked his head feeling he had a fever. "Why won't that Colress give us food...all he give us is water...I know you're starving like me..." he whines.

Colress looked at him. " I..is the device ready?" he asked.

The second nodded. " Though...I think one of us is probably gonna be leaving..." he held a device up with clamps on it. " It'll be a miracle if it can be used for both of us...but I was able to get parts from here that may not last for that. I'll use it on you first." he says.

Colress grunted shifting a little. " I'm...ready.."

The second nodded as he clamped the gadget around the ear device as it shocked it.

Colress yelled a little as it pinched but then it fell off his ear. He groaned holding the side of his face.

"It worked...yes!" the second grins as he checked the wand shaped device. " Yes...it may can be used a second time on me!" he smiled as he went to clamp it on his own ear device.  
Colress stopped hurting after a bit looking at the other. " That's...good." he says as he saw that he was just sitting there as his arm dropped with the device falling to the floor.  
He gasped seeing a tall silhouette in the dark part of the room with the glowing of the screens on the suit. The third stepped out holding his own controlling device. " So..for the past few days he's been planning this? Tch! Figures he'd be trying to help you and the baby escape me..."  
Colress looked at him slowly sitting up. " Why do you want Ghetsis so bad? Why my baby? Can't you make your own?!" he shouts.  
" I'm doing you a favor! You don't want this child...I feel you won't appreciate it as much as me! You or Faba won't give her what she wants and needs! I can give her everything and so will her father!" The third shouts," The world belongs to us!" he then grabbed the second pulling him up. "I have plans for this one! He'll lead me to where Ghetsis is I'm sure that's where they were gonna put you but you know I don't wanna let you go till you give birth."  
"What...are you planning to give him to the Interpol?!" Colress shouts.  
"You are smart like me..." The third looked at the second Colress," I shouldn't be gone for long since I had to go to the restroom at Kukui's..but I'll be back later on afterwards when I drop him off near a police station."  
Colress glared at him. " You don't have to do this...don't you realize that you're hurting me and the baby by not even taking care of us?! I'm feeling like shit right now...I'm starving...and thirsty...I think I have a cold coming."  
"I'll do what it takes for an early birth....even if you died." The third gave him a grin.  
Colress gasped. " You'd...really...you...you're an absolute monster! I don't know how I could've turned out like you!"  
"That's the thing...we aren't the same." the third then opened a portal as he stepped inside then closed it.  
Colress watched him go then frowned touching his stomach. "We have to get out...I can't see you be anything like him or Ghetsis..." he slowly stood up. "...I have to finish what was started..." he picked up the gadget the second Colress made as he looked at it and then the door. He walked to the window near the door looking out trying to get a good view of the door. The frost on the window made it hard for him to see it. He huffed seeing the window didn't open also. He figured though a device may be on it keeping it locked. He looked at the wand in his hand then walking around the building searching for more tools and objects he can use. There just had to be more around than what was found already.


	9. Chapter 9

Melemele Island... Hau'oli City.

Maxie exits a shop holding a drink in his hand sipping on it. He looked towards a group of police officers gathered around what looked to be an alleyway. Maxie decided to get somewhat close to the scene to just take a small peek at what they were doing. Once he got close he noticed they were talking about calling the Interpol. This made Maxie nervous and wondered why they were talking about it.

"We finally have who they were looking for..no doubt this is Colress from Team Plasma as they informed us." Maxie heard. He gasped backing up from them. " I have to tell Faba..." Maxie swallowed. However, he had no idea how seeing the man probably won't listen to him much less him knowing why he was even involving himself in this matter? He had to tell someone...  
He scowled at the officers then walked away from them. He heard about the professor that lived around here and decided to try and seek his advice if he had any to give.He hoped he might know how to contact Faba as well.

Kukui's House...

Kukui was outside with Faba, Colress, Burnet, and Guzma walking the shore looking for water type pokemon to show Colress. However, Colress had other plans of playing in the water instead. "Come on Faba! Let's have some fun!"  
Faba crossed his arms. " You're not getting me in the water without a swimsuit..besides..I thought you wanted to study with Kukui a bit before we leave.."

"Hey, relax, let him have some fun. I don't mind,yeah." Kukui smiled as he then rolled up his pants legs and took his shoes off before wading in the water. "Wanna join me hon?"he called to Burnet.  
"Of course! We should have fun!" Burnet walked out to her husband taking his hand.

Guzma chuffed turning his head to the side.

"Come on, come join us too!" Kukui smiled calling Guzma to them.

"Why me? I'm fine being dry right now." he replied.

Colress pouted to Faba. " Pweeese...I wanna spend more time with my beenie."

Faba flushed to him seeing him pleading to him. He grunts then groaned. "Fine then..." he smirked walking to him taking his hand. Colress giggled tugging Faba making him fall in the water. "Oops..I tugged a little too hard." Colress smiled to him.

Faba glared at him. " Colress! What the heck is wrong with you?!" he shouts.

Colress blinked. "Wha..what do you mean?" he frowned.

Faba stood up. " You're acting stranger than usual! First you tell me you wanna go to Unova and then you just shove me in the water like that! I don't wanna go there with the people wanting to arrest you and put you in jail!" he shouts.

Colress frowned a lot more as tears filled up in his eyes. "....YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I'm SUFFERING RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO'S LOST A CHILD!!! I DON'T LIKE YOU YELLING AT ME!!" he turned from him as he then ran off crying.

Faba gasped seeing him. "W..Wait! Colress! I'm sorry!"

Colress ran in the house slamming the door behind him.

Faba winced as he looked to Kukui and the others looking at him.

"Good going there A-hole!" Guzma spoke with judgemental eyes.

Faba flushed red in the face as he walked towards the house hoping Colress would give him a chance to talk. Just as he got to the door, Maxie had arrived and saw him. "Faba!" he yelled.  
Kukui, Burnet, and Guzma turned their attention to him as well as Faba.

"The hell do you want?!" Faba shouted.

Maxie hurried down the hillside running up to Faba out of breath. "I...I saw..." he panted.

"Saw what?" Faba rolled his wrist gesturing him to hurry and speak.

"I saw...the police...and I think they have...Colress.." he finally said looking at Faba.

Faba raised his brow then laughed. " Are you kidding?! He's here with us!"

Maxie gasped with shock but also had confusion in his face. " How...I..I swear they have him! They threatned to call the Interpol and even said his name?!"

"Are you sure?"asked Kukui stepping up to his house.

Maxie nodded. " Yeah...I'm certain."

Faba was skeptical about this. " Really...he is here with us...look in the window of the house and tell me that's not Colress."

Maxie turned his head as he looked inside. "Huh?" he was surprised seeing Colress there laying on the sofa crying. "But...I swear...I heard them!"

"Did you actually see it? Perhaps they got someone else mistaking them for Colress." Faba says.

Maxie frowned. "N..no..but..I.."

"Hey, isn't he from Team Magma?"asked Burnet somewhat reconizing him.

Faba nodded. " Yes...he is...he's the former team leader as I remembered."

" I hope you're not here to cause trouble.." Kukui says walking closer to him.

Maxie shook his head backing up. "No! I'm not! I..I really don't know why I was even summoned to be here..." he held his hands up.

" I suggest you leave then.." Guzma punched his fist in his other hand," I'll punch those glasses off your face...now..SCRAM!" Guzma yelled as he chased after Maxie.

Maxie yelped as he sped off. "I swear! I'm not lying!" he screamed running back up the hill with Guzma in pursuit of him.

Faba grunted. " That man...he's been acting weird around me and Colress..."

Kukui nodded. " I think you should talk to Colress...he doesn't look like he's doing too good."

Faba nodded. " If he'll listen to me...I shouldn't have yelled...I feel like the ass Guzma said I was.." he ran his hand though his hair.

Burnet sighed crossing her arms. " I'm sure Colress will forgive you. Just talk ok?"

Faba nodded grabbing the door handle then looked back at them. " Wish me luck..." he then entered the house.

Kukui nodded to him as he smiled along with Burnet.

Mount Lanakila...

Colress had completed the device and began to test it on the doorknob. He huffed feeling tired but he needed to get out quickly. He turned it on as an electrical wave came from it.It began shorting out a little from what other extra parts he could get. He pressed the end against the door as the shock struck it but also shocked him too in the process. Colress yelled dropping it as he knelt in pain holding his hands. "Damn..." he whimpered. He huffed slowly standing back up and stumbled to the door grabbing the handle gasping as it felt loose. Did it actually work? Was what he was thinking as he turned the knob and the door opened just as the frosty breeze blew in. Colress yelled as it hit him. He grunts as it was so cold and he didn't have any thick layers of clothes on. "No...I..I can't...give up..." he grunted taking a step outside the house hugging himself. " I..will..get home...we'll get home to Faba.." he says stepping through the thick snow as the wind blew.  
He walked for a long while though the icy cold and snow falling on the mountain. He cried a little hoping he'd find some landmark to show him where he was going. He wanted to find the trail to the Alolan League. If he found that he'd find his way home down the mountain. But he was faced with lots of trees and snow as far as his eyes could see. He wanted to live for him and the baby. His body was already weak from a cold he was suffering from as well as being hungry.  
If he died here he'd hope that the third of himself didn't find him. He tried so hard not to think about that. It was slowly turning dark and no sign yet of the trail.


	10. Chapter 10

He kept aimlessly wandering in the snow feeling hopeless in finding the trail. It was already dark now and he couldn't see where he was going. He then screamed for help feeling the desperation of someone probably listening to him."PLEASE! HELP!" he yelled louder. He coughed upon his voice cracking on him. "Please..." he hugged himself again shivering.  
" Oh my, you've found yourself lost haven't you?"

Colress gasped hearing a voice but it wasn't one he wanted to hear.

" Shouldn't have left the cabin and you still would've at least been warm."

"N..no! Stay away from me!" Colress shouts trying to run away. He couldn't see him..he didn't know where he was or where the third was. He figured he has the invisibility on.

" Oh I so love playing with your lover. He's so into you that I can easily manipulate him. I made him feel sad about yelling at me earlier. Soon we'll be leaving for Unova and I'll have Ghetsis once I dispose of your Faba."

"No! Leave him out of this!" Colress shouts running still trying to not be caught,"Faba has nothing to do with you and you shouldn't be manipulating any of my friends!" he grunts tripping in the snow as he held his stomach.

" Oh boy, is it time already? I'm excited to take her from you."

"No...you won't..." Colress struggled to get back up as he was then grabbed by the arm and held down in the snow. He yelled feeling the other's foot on his back.

" I found you." the third grinned turning the invisibility off.

"No! No!!!" Colress shouts as he managed to slip the foot off of him then thrusted his body upwards as he headbutted the other Colress in the crotch making his yell and fall over.  
Colress panted getting up trying to run as fast as he could and cried moving forward as he suddenly collapsed from exaustion. He found that he couldn't get up. "No...no..."He cried feeling a pain in his side reaching to feel it and felt a syringe sticking out from it. He had no idea when the third stuck it there but he felt his body going numb.  
"You thought...you were gonna escape?" the third grunted staggering to him," If you won't give up I'll just have to..rip her from your womb here and now..." he grinned.  
Colress slowly began losing conciousness before he then saw a bright light in the distance just before his vision went dark.

Colress soon opened his eyes slightly feeling warm all of a sudden. He looked over seeing a fire burning as well as a Camerupt standing beside him keeping him warm.  
"Oh..you're awake." Maxie spoke to him as he saw his eyes were open.  
Colress let out a small moan trying to speak but couldn't.  
"You need to rest..." Maxie told him," You're running a really high fever."  
Colress slowly turned his head looking up at the sky. He really didn't feel good. He even worried about the baby with himself pushing his sick body so hard.  
"We have to get you back home...I..I ran into a strange pokemon when I ran into a cave....it appeared then teleported me here...I then found you in distress before I sent my Camerupt out and fought the other...you I suppose...I'm having trouble understanding what's going on here. There you...that..other you and..."  
"There....are...two others...of...me.." Colress slowly spoke.

"Two?" Maxie gasped.

He coughed a little. " They're...from...different dimensions...the one..you attacked...is..an evil...version of me..."

Maxie nodded. "I see..." he looked to the fire," What was he trying to do?"

"He's...trying to...take my baby..then..release Ghetsis from...prison...he's willing to manipulate..the others.."His eyes teared up," He...he even told me he was gonna kill...Faba..in Unova...when they leave." his voice was shaky.

Maxie placed his hand on his face grunting. " Damn it...I should've known something was wrong with that Colress..."

Colress cried then coughed as he wiped his eyes. " Maxie..." he says.

Maxie looked to him as he gotten his attention. " You..said my name.."

Colress nodded. "Yeah...I remember you..."

"How? How do you remember me? How do I even know you?" He says,"All I've had of recent before I came here were dreams about this place...and even you and Faba were there...the thing is...till today I've never met you..."Maxie knelt to him.

Colress smiled a little. " We met...a version of you here before. He was supposedly from another dimension. As to why you remember the encounter is..strange..."

Maxie nodded. "I know...I've been trying to find out why I needed to be here and now I see why...to..protect you..to help you and the baby...in the dream..it seemed we came to an agreement with each other then. I guess in a way I wanted to be friends..." he smirked.

"Friends?" Colress' eyes gleamed.

Maxie nodded. " If...if you want." he looked to the side pushing his glasses up.

Colress smiled to him. "If...you help me..get home."

Maxie nods. " I will...I'll get you home to your lover."

Colress smiled as he felt happy. " I already thank you for saving me."

Maxie smiled a little to him. " I couldn't...watch him torture you like that."

Colress chuckled. " He didn't..give you a hard time right?"

Maxie shook his head. "His steel types were nothing compared to my Camerupt."

"Wait..steel..types..."Colress was confused but caught on," Oh...he..he must have..used my pokemon against you..."

Maxie stared at him. " Hmm...he's intending to take over your entire life..he's taken your pokemon...imposed as you to your friends and even kissing and loving on the man you love..and then..plans to kill him for another man...he's really dangerous."

"Not to..mention..he's used the other Colress to try and infiltrate where Ghetsis is in the prison.." Colress then added.

Maxie sighed. " This version of you is totally mad.."

"....Yes...pretty much...and I'm disgusted that he's willing to go far for his ambitions..he's majorly deluded..." Colress 

"Wonder how he got that way...?" Maxie says.

Colress slightly shook his head. " I know it has to do with the Ghetsis of his world...so far I analyzed." he groaned.

Maxie shook his head. " I don't think you should talk anymore for now..I think you need to continue resting. I'll have Camerupt carry you while we make out way down."

Colress nodded. " I don't wanna go into the subject of...Ghetsis..he's done enough to me and I never wanna speak of him.."

"I won't stress you out with talking about him. You just leave it to me to get you back..though..I wish I had a way to contact Faba and the others about this imposter."Maxie sat down.

"...He has everything I own..." Colress says staring," If you can...hurry as fast as you can before they decide to leave Alola. They must not leave this place or.." he frowned.

Maxie nodded standing up. "I'll do what I can to make sure we arrive in time...I..hope so...after that attack I'm sure he's gonna rush Faba to leave with him."

Colress groaned trying to sit up. " We...have to...hurry then..."

"Easy.." Maxie held him," Little at a time..." he then helped Colress to his feet then eased him on Camerupt.

"Be easy with him ok?" Maxie petted his pokemon then looked to Colress," I hope you're comfy."

He nodded. "So far.." Colress tried to stay on the Camerupt.

Maxie then sighed sitting in front of Colress. "Grab onto me then...hold the best you can."

Colress wrapped his arms around Maxie's waist leaning into him. "Mmmmm..." Colress moaned still not feeling to well.

"Camerupt...let's go..." Maxie petted the pokemon as they headed out from the snowy mountain.


	11. Chapter 11

Ula Ula Island...next day..

"Faba....why'd we have to go out here now? There's plenty of places and ways we can depart to Unova..what's so important here?" The third Colress groaned.

" If you'd stop complaining I'd show you..." Faba hissed at him stopping at the police station where there was Lusamine,Lillie, Wicke, Lana, Kiawe, and Mallow were standing there with smiles on their faces.

" What is this?" The third wasn't too thrilled to see them.

Nanu then appeared out of the station with an Alolan Meowth on his shoulder. " It's a departure meeting. We heard you and Faba were gonna go away for a while and the kids here thought...it was a good idea to give you both a little surprise to your vacation."

The third Colress chuckled. " Oh you guys shouldn't have...Faba and I won't be gone long."

" Well, we figured we'd throw a little festive party in the station with Officer Nanu's permission after all." says Lillie," We know you love parties Mr. Colress."

Wicke walked to Colress giving him a big hug. " Also..I'm so sorry about you both...it struck me hard too when I heard about the baby. I was so looking forward to being an auntie to them." she lets him loose.Colress smiled down to her nodding.

" I'm..happy you all were thoughtful of this..but..we.." Colress says before he Lillie interrupted.

" We have food." She grins.

Colress kept his smile on his face. " Oh ok, I guess we can stay a bit for that. The Alolan food here is very tasty." he took Faba by the hand dragging him inside the police station.

"Hey! Wait! Ack!" Faba could spat before they entered.

The others all smiled and chuckle a bit knowing that definetly got Colress' attention.

Tapu Village....

Maxie stopped his Camerupt looking back to Colress still asleep behind him slouching and pushing against Maxie's back. He tried to take it slow after they got down from the mountain so that he wouldn't fall off. "Is that drool?" he noticed the feeling of wetness on his shoulder where Colress' mouth was. "Ewwww.." he shuddered not enjoying the feeling at all. He looked around the ruins of the town that once stood there. " Wonder what happened here?"

"Tapu!"

A voice rung in the sky..

Maxie turned his head upwards seeing a gathering of the Tapu in the sky all gathered together. Tapu Koko flew down to where they were facing Maxie. "It's you..." Maxie sait to it.  
Tapu Koko then saw Colress there and flew around the Camerupt analyzing them.

"Look if you're gonna teleport us to Arceus knows where just forget it...we have more important matters." Maxie grumbled trying to shoo the pokemon away.

Colress groaned as he woke up looking at Tapu Koko. " Tapu Koko?" he spoke softly.

The pokemon saw he was awake then flew up to the others. The one called Tapu Lele then called out as sparkles fell from the sky over them.

Maxie was surprised as well as his Camerupt seeing the sparkles. Maxie gasped feeling his body being healed. " Is it..healing us?"

Colress grunts sitting up a little more. " I think so...I don't feel so tired anymore." he looked at his hands.

Maxie smirks. " Well then, looks like they're being helpful this time."

Colress sighs. " I still don't understand much about these pokemon." he stared up at them,"Perhaps they too understand the mistake that has been done."

"Shall we continue?"asked Maxie," We still have to save Faba."

Colress nods. " Yes, my lover awaits."

Maxie commanded his Camerupt to move along through the ruined village. The four Tapu all then create a portal in front of them. "Whoa..." Maxie stopped his pokemon.

" Seems they wanna aid us again." Colress says," Perhaps they feel we won't make it to them in time."

"Can't deny the offer then." Maxie proceeded into the portal with Colress as they were teleported to Malie City.

"Where is this?"Maxie looked to Colress.

"I think we're in Malie City."

Maxie then got off the Camerupt then helping Colress off. " See if you can't find anyone familiar here."

Colress nodded looking at the people in the area. He gasped seeing Kiawe there with Mallow walking into one of the store buildings. "Kiawe and Mallow..." he walked quickly towards the store in a slight waddling motion. Maxie kinda found it funny seeing him trying to keep his balance with his heavily pregnant self. He just shook his head sending his pokemon back in the pokeball then followed him.  
Colress pushed the doors open seeing his two friends. " Mallow! Kiawe!" he shouts.

The two kids looked back with a gasp. " Colress?" Kiawe spoke with a little confusion.

"Weren't you..." Mallow looked down at his belly," Oh...my..."

"Arceus...." Kiawe finished her words.

"I have a lot to explain to you guys..." Colress sighed.


	12. Chapter 12

Moments later...

Kiawe and Mallow were staring at Colress trying to fathom what he's explained.  
" So..you're telling us that the Colress at the station now is..not you?"Kiawe shrugged.  
Colress nodded to him. " He's technicaly an evil version of me that wants to erase me from here..he wants my life..he couldn't stand his own since his Ghetsis didn't give him any affection. He wants to take the one from here as his own posing as me."He looked down," Not to mention he wants to take my child and live his fantasy with him as a family."  
"Why that rotten..." Kiawe growled through gritted teeth and clenched fists.

"That's terrible...and..and they're about to leave soon."Mallow stood up," We better hurry then!"

Maxie nodded. " Why don't you kids lead the way then?" he folded his arms behind his back.

Kiawe stood up. "Yeah! Follow us then to Kahuna Nanu's station!" he and Mallow hurried out the door.

Colress looked to Maxie. " I'm counting on all of you." he walked out with the children following also.

Maxie sighed. " Why I'm helping is beyond me.." he left the store with them.

Police Station...

The group arrived to the station seeing Wicke exit the building with Lusamine and Lillie.

"Miss Lusamine!" Mallow shouts.

She turned towards them and gasped. " Colress?" she was surprised.

Colress ran into the Police station not saying anything as he saw the third Colress there. He furrowed his brows rushing at him then pushed him into the table. The Third Colress yelped as he fell forward.  
"What the?!" Faba shouts looking and his eyes widen," Huh?! Wha?!" he looked between the two Colress'

"Faba.." Colress grabbed him up then kissed him on the lips.

Faba pushed against him. "Wait! How?!"

"He's a fake!" Kiawe shouts.

Faba blinked looking down seeing Colress was pregnant. " Oh.." he placed his hand on his mouth in shock.

The third Colress picked himself up. " You had to ruin the surprise didn't you?" he dusted the food off himself then turned to them," You couldn't just let me take the child peacefully and live out your perfect life."

"You were gonna murder Faba...how is that living my life if he's not in it...you wanna live it with Ghetsis!" Colress shouts.

"As if I were gonna live another day with this little worm..." the third Colress grimaced," He knows nothing about the graces of Lord Ghetsis."

Faba gasped. "What?!" he growled," That does it..time to end this!" he reached for his pokeball as well as everyone else in the room.

The third chuckled then went into a hysterical laugh. " You all just humor me so much!" he then tapped on the arm consoles," Fine...I'll show you all..me and Ghetsis both!" a portal opened up behind him.

Colress gasped. " Damn.."

Maxie sent out his Camerupt as well as everyone sent out a pokemon against him.

"Farewell all..." The third then lunged himself back vanishing into the portal.

Faba chased after him just as it closed. " Damn it! We're too late!"

Lusamine crossed her arms. " This isn't good..."

Nanu sighed shaking his head. " I feel this isn't my problem.." he walked off.

" What do we do?"Mallow frowned with worry.

Colress stared forward as he took a breath. " We have to go after him.."

"Are you kidding..Colress." Faba held him," You're here....you're ok!"He looked down," You still have our baby!" he held him close,"Please...don't go."

Colress placed his hand on Faba's head. " We can't let the other version of me release Ghetsis from prison.."

"How are we gonna stop him? He's got your suit and your pokemon I assume." says Wicke.

"We just gotta find where they're keeping Ghetsis at. By now the other version he's using would be there by now helping him locate him in the place." Colress says.

Lusamine nods going into thought. " Hmm, shouldn't be much of a problem to find out."

"Maxie, Faba...I'm gonna need your help." Colress looked at them.

Faba frowned. " No...absolutely not! I'm not gonna let you go while you're pregnant still!" he held Colress' hand.

"But...Faba.." Colress pouted.

Faba looked into his eyes. "Don't...give me those eyes again..." he took in a deep breath.

"Faba..." He pouted even more making tears.

His eye twitched as he grunts. " Fine...I..I don't know why I let you jump into things." He huffed," I feel like I'm being a very bad father letting you do this." he touched Colress' belly," I've missed you both when you left and now you wanna just go into danger once more."

"As long as I have you...I'll be fine." He kissed him," I trust you'll protect me right, along with Maxie?"

Faba looked towards the red head and sighs. " Yeah...for you I'll do anything." he smiled up at Colress.


	13. Chapter 13

Somewhere in Unova...

The third Colress arrived exiting the portal and stepping on Unovan grounds. " This is...very familiar territory I can tell." he smiled taking out his tablet. " Now let's see what my pawn is doing at the prison I assume that the Ghetsis of here is from." He eyed the screens connecting it to where the second Colress was.

Unova Police Department....

The second Colress was there within a jail cell awaiting to be transfered to another prison. Detective Looker arrived there with some of the escorts opening the prison doors where he was. "Alright, we're here to transfer you, Colress. Don't give us any trouble." Looker then lets the other officers grab the semi comatose Colress from the floor.  
Looker thought it was odd he hadn't at all given them any issues since he's gotten there. He had that blank stare ever since the arrest. He followed the other police out from the cell just as the second Colress suddenly came alive catching them off guard as he performed moves that weren't normal of humans. He kicked them down backflipping over another officer then taking his gun from his holster and shooting at them. Looker gasped trying to remove his own gun seeing this before he was greeted in the face with a barrel. He held his hands up dropping his weapon. The second Colress kicked it away then grabbing Looker and shoved him in the jail cell before closing it on him and locked it. " What are you doing?!" Looker shouts at him.  
The second Colress didn't respond as he ran off towards the office area of the police station.  
Once arriving there he enters the room seeing other officers in there and firing the gun in his hand at them with such precision and quickness. They all collasped on the floor as the second walked to the computer taking a seat at the computer then hacking into the systems looking for any clues to where Ghetsis was.  
Anabel walked into the station hearing the gunfire and seeing the officers down and Looker in the cell. "Anabel!" he shouts to her.  
"Detective!" she ran towards him.  
" No! Go after Colress! He's gone in the department's office!" Looker says to her.

" But..." she looked to him.

"Just stop him before he finds out where Ghetsis is, I'll be fine Ana." Looker says rolling his pokeball towards her," Take my Crogunk."

She nodded taking it then hurried towards the office.

The third Colress was reading the info as fast as he could as he gasped. " Bingo.." he grinned as Anabel entered the office. " Stop Colress!" she shouts releasing the blue frog pokemon from the pokeball.  
The third Colress smirks. " I guess your task is done then. You've given me what I needed." He then disconnected himself from the second Colress then closed his tablet. He took out a pokeball releasing Metagross from the pokeball then smiled at it. " Greeting my precious." he pets the metalic pokemon. Metagross seemed happy to see him not knowing he wasn't his real master. "I need you to take me somewhere if you will?"  
Metagross nodded to him as it lowered it's body for Colress to climb on. Once he got settled he took his tablet out getting the map of Unova up getting the coordinates to the place where they were keeping Ghetsis at. "Alright, I guess we can go now."he tapped on the hull of his pokemon.  
Metagross levitated up to the sky then flew off with the third Colress.

Back in Alola...

Lusamine had gotten a ship ready for Colress and his group that were gonna take it to Unova. "Alright guys, I've gotten the coordinates where it was said that Ghetsis was being held and of course we know that's where the evil version of you is going."  
Colress nodded to her. " Yeah, we need to hurry aboard before he gets there." he walked on the ship.  
" Take it easy Colress...we don't want you falling in the water." Faba then followed.

Burnet looked to Kukui giving him a kiss. " You take care of them too alright?"

Kukui grinned. " Don't worry, I got everything they need in this back pack,yeah. Besides Faba's worried Colress might go into labor on the trip." he then whispers to Burnet.  
Maxie sighed boarding the ship next. " Come on we don't have all day..."

" Hold your Mudsdales nerd..." Guzma goaned boarding the ship next.

" Why do we have to bring him along?" Maxie huffed in annoyance.

" We need all the help we can get." Faba says," Colress can't do it all by himself. Besides he's also bait for the third Colress and we need to protect him."

Maxie nodded. "Right..." he pushed his glasses up as Guzma wrapped his arm around his neck pulling him close.  
" Yeah we're gonna be good pals." Guzma laughed then letting Maxie go.  
"I'm already wanting to jump in the ocean..." Maxie straightens his glasses.

Lillie walked to Colress looking up at him. "Take care Mr.Colress. I..I hope you and the baby will be safe." she then hugged him.

Colress gave a warm smile hugging her back. " Thanks Lillie." He sighs," I hope to be home soon to see you all."

Wicke nodded. " Yeah you guys better let me hold that baby sometime!" she grinned.

" See you all soon!" Mallow waved to them as Kukui boarded the ship.

" Yeah Take care too Professor!" Kiawe shouts and waved.

" Don't die out there!" Lana waved to them.

" No Jyxing us!" Faba shouts at them.

The ship then began it's voyage leaving the docks and bound for Unova.  
Colress waved back at the group seeing them off. He sighs being filled with worry about the trip to Unova. Faba held his hand looking up to him and giving him assurance they'll be fine. Colress smiled down at him putting on a detemined look to stopping this evil version of himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Somewhere in the ocean...Between Unova and Alola.

Kukui was checking on Colress' health within the ship's infirmary. " Everything seems fine..." He says moving the stethoscope over Colress' stomach.

" Then why did he just about pass out earlier?!" Faba shouts.

" Well, it'd happen if he was under stress right now." Kukui looked at Colress.

"I'm fine...ok.." Colress sighed.

" I knew we shouldn't have let you come on this trip!" Faba shouts.

" Please don't yell...it'll stress him more." Kukui says.

" I have to...I'm the only one that can send both Colress' back to their worlds. Besides..the evil version would be coming after me anyway for the baby." Colress looked down.

"We could've just stayed in Alola to protect you." Faba held his hand.

" And let him release Ghetsis and destroy the world?! I don't think so..." Colress held his hand firmly.

"What do you mean?" asked Kukui.

" I gotta stop him before they find out about the Plasma Frigate...I know the Ghetsis of here knows about it and if the evil version of me finds out..it's gonna be hell...however in that case eternal winter for all regions." Colress frowned," I've made mistakes...and I've tried my best to keep them from happening again. I've hidden away the frigate for a reason so it wouldn't be used for evil once again." he sniffled.

Faba frowned then giving him a hug. " I'm sorry for being so mad at you...but you know I'm just an old..grumpy.."

" Short.." Colress added.

Faba groaned," Yes...short..." he rolled his eyes.

Kukui chuckled. " You guys are a pair.." he sighs with a smile.

Later that afternoon....

 

" Seems we're reaching our destination quickly." Maxie says looking at the GPS on the boat.

"Finally, we get to kick some ass!" Guzma says with a smile.

"At least Colress is resting now." says Kukui taking a sip of water.

" I'm worried...he's gonna give birth befor you know it...I can just feel these things."Faba looked down to his tea swishing the liquid in the cup around.

"We'll be there if it happens." Kukui placed his hand on his shoulder," I have a system set up to let us know if he goes into labor anytime soon."

Faba nodded tightening his grip on his cup.

Colress gasped waking up in the infimary bed. He felt he really had to pee then slowly sat up rubbing his belly feeling the baby kicking pretty roughly inside him. " Calm down please..." he groaned trying to get to his feet just before some fluid gushed out of him. He grunts seeing it splatter on the floor. " Oh no.." he sat back down having realized his water had just broke but then he noticed a little blood as well in the fluid which worried him.

Kukui heard the beeping sound from a device close by. His eyes widen as well as Faba's."Oh no...seems like it's time." Kukui stood up.

"Already?!" Maxie and Guzma both shout.

Faba and Kukui both hurried towards the infirmary then entered seeing Colress there staring at them with pleading eyes.

" It's...time..." He cried to them.

Faba ran to Colress' side gasping as he saw the blood. " Kukui!" he shouts.

"I'm on it! Just get Colress to lay back on the bed!" Kukui rushed to the tools.

Faba helped Colress put his feet back up and then lift the mattress up for him to get comfy.

"Relax, Kukui and I will help you through this process." He held Colress' hand.

" I'm scared..." Colress panted upon squeezing his hand.

Kukui walked to them after sterilizing himself. " It'll be fine, I'll make sure of it." he smiled to Colress pushing his legs up gently and analyzing things below. " All seems ok..though the blood is a tad concerning.."

Colress whines scrunching his eyes feeling some pain rush through him.

Faba kissed him. " You'll be alright...I'm here."

An hour later....

Colress was heard screaming as he was having severe contractions now.

Guzma grunts. " This yelling is horrible...makes me think that they're both killing him."

" If you were pushing another human out of your body...you'd be screaming too." Maxie pushed his glasses up.

" It's still weird to imagine that...even men can do what women can do." Guzma says.

" Maybe it's just Colress." Maxie then says shrugging.

Suddenly, a noise was heard above deck. Maxie and Guzma both looked up hearing it.

"What was that?"Guzma stood up.

Maxie stood up also as Guzma walked to the door opening it. " You stay here..I'll go see what it is." He closed the door locking it.

"Hey! Wait!" Maxie shouts then grunts.

Guzma walked towards the deck of the ship peeking up from the stairs gasping as a potential of the crew were laying out on the floor. "Oh no..." Guzma went to back up to warn the others before he was greeted by the third Colress who shot a device out which attached to Guzma's forehead making him black out. " Sleep you dumb baffoon." he smiled watching him collapse.


	15. Chapter 15

The third walked below deck heading down towards the infirmary, following the sounds of Colress screaming. Maxie, who was still in the room ran to the pager that was in the room then tried to contact the infirmary about his suspicions of the third Colress being there. The third reached his hand out to the door latch to the infirmary opening the door seeing Kukui there assisting Colress with the birth. He looked to the door and screamed even more seeing the third's face.  
Kukui stood up as he took his gloves off placing them down as he got ready to attack going into a wrestler position. " Don't you dare step any closer!" Kukui warned him.

Colress grunts and yells trying to push the baby out faster.

The third held his finger up wagging it side to side. " Tsk tsk...no need for violence on the operating table. That child by right is mine...and you'll give it to me willingly."

Kukui grunts punching at him, thrusting his fist forward.

The third didn't move as his fist hits the frame of the coat stopping the force of his punch. He laughed," Is that all you can do professor?"

Kukui threw several more hits at him missing the third's body as he dodged Kukui.

Faba peeked out from behind the table where Colress was as he then grunts trying to pick him up and carry him out of the room while Kukui was trying to fight him.

The third noticed him and hissed. " Why you little shit!" he shouts being distracted and Kukui jumped up getting a good punch to the third's face making him fall over. "Go!" Kukui shouts to Faba as he tried to usher them out but tripped when the third grabbed his leg.

Faba hurried out the door struggling to hold up his lover just as the door to the room where Maxie blew apart as Camerupt emerged with him. He turned to Faba and Colress letting them pass as they head up the stairs. Colress could see the exit ahead of them. He felt a sense of relief that they just might make it out but, Faba trips and fell with Colress onto the deck.

Colress grunts rolling out onto the floor then looking up to see Faba was into the grasp of Guzma to who was under the third's control. "Faba!" Colress extends his hand out to him.

Maxie gasped. "Camerupt! Use Flamethrower!"

" I wouldn't do that if I were you..." The third spoke as he exits the room," You'll risk burning them both after all and you don't wanna hurt Colress' friends do you?" he walked close to Maxie then slamming him against the wall. "This time I won't let you defeat my steel types!" He aimed his device he held at Maxie's Camerupt then shooting a control device at it. The Camerupt cried out as it was being controlled but then easily gave in.

Maxie coughed and grunts trying to fight the third off of him.

The third smirks at him as he tossed Maxie down onto the floor with force injuring him.  
He walked upstairs past Guzma with Faba in his grip as he looked at Colress crying and shaking on the floor.

" Thought you were gonna win this time didn't you?"the third asked him as he grabbed his chin," You can't escape your fate..you're gonna give up that baby to me." he took out his pokeball releasing Metagross out of it. He then turned to Guzma and the Camerupt. " Kill them both..." he commanded them.

Colress gasped."NO!" he screamed trying to fight the third as he was being carried away,"FABA!" he pushed and tried kicking at the third to let him go.

Faba yelled back towards him. "COLRESS!" he kicked his feet trying to get Guzma to let him go.

Guzma then began crushing Faba as he held him around the waist. He coughed and wheezed as his breath was slowly leaving him.

The Camerupt turned to Maxie powering up a Flamethrower attack at it's master. Maxie sat up watching his pokemon. "Camerupt! No!" Maxie tried to talk it into not firing.

The third then flew off on Metagross with Colress heading for the prison where Ghetsis was.

Faba and Maxie both were facing their own demise ready to accept they couldn't do anything about it. Faba slowly felt his inability to breathe and the pain increasing.  
Maxie couldn't convince his Camerupt to cease it's attack.

Just then, a Rockruff appears as it rams into the Camerupt knocking the control device from it's head and breaking it.

Maxie gasped watching the small pokemon leap over his collapsing pokemon then grab to Guzma's ankle pulling it.

Guzma turned to the small dog pokemon trying to kick it off as he dropped Faba on the ground.

Faba coughed as he gasped for breath, curling up on the steps.

Kukui then hobbled out of the infirmary going to Guzma grabbing his head then smashed it into the wall breaking the device controlling him.

Guzma once again fell unconcious on the floor as Kukui leaned against the wall.

Maxie had a panicked expression on his face then started calming down as he stood up slowly looking at Kukui who was beaten up and bleeding from the mouth.

" Seems he didn't...beat you up too bad." Maxie walked over to Kukui.

Kukui smiled slightly to him going to Faba who was crying on the floor.

"Faba? Can you...stand?"asked Kukui kneeling to him.

Faba shook his head. " We failed...Colress is in his grasp now..."

"We haven't lost yet...we still can save him." Kukui touched Faba's shoulder. The older man shrugged away from Kukui covering his face.

"What can we hope to do now? We're in no condition to help...let's face it...he won.." Faba sobbed.

"Faba..please...don't give up..we can still win! What happened to that fighting spirit?! I know you have it! You fought so hard last time to get him back what makes you stop now?!" Kukui picked Faba up by the collar.

"...." Faba was silent for a moment," Because....we're facing a much more stronger ememy...and I feel we haven't got the power to stop it. He's proven that plenty of times that he's unstoppable."

Kukui shook his head. "...Don't you care about Colress?"

Faba nodded. "I do..." he looked at him.

"Even if we don't save him...we can save his child...remember when he told us about his past? He said he didn't want the baby to grow up like her father." He shook Faba," Don't you?!"

"Yes!" Faba shouts,"What can we do?!"

"...We can still do our best...we'll fight to the death to ensure Colress' wishes are fullfiled and that child doesn't wind up in the wrong hands. It's gonna happen if we don't do something." Kukui says,"Show me that fighing spirit you have...show me that time when you scowered the riverside to locate him all night long and still pushed on."

Faba drifted into thought. "Colress..." he then closed his eyes shedding a tear before he opened his eyes this time full of determination.  
" Let me go, Kukui..."

Kukui released Faba placing him down.

Faba looked out to the ocean. " We'll get him back...and we'll save the baby."

Maxie nodded along with Kukui.

" He's trying to stop all hope of us doing so...but we're full of fighting spirit! It's how Alola rolls and nothing he can do to stop it! We must have the light shine through the darkness!" Faba smirks at them.

Kukui nodded in agreement. " We're still set on course to the prison. We'll just meet him there!" he pumped his fist.

Maxie nodded in agreement also. " We will push forward...and we'll try to get there post haste." he turned then heads for the control room.

Faba walked out to the deck seeing the crew still out cold. He winced a bit holding his side as he grabbed to the railing of the ship looking out to the ocean. " Hold on...we're coming Colress." He says grasping the bars,"I'll keep that promise to you that our baby won't be harmed."


	16. Chapter 16

The third Colress continued over the ocean then landing on land near the island where the prison was located. " We made it...my future lies within that large building there." He chuckled.

Colress could barely move as he was in so much pain. He was really worried about the baby now having been moved around so much already.

The third knelt down to him. "Alright." He clapped his hands," Let's get to delivering." he smiles pushing Colress's legs up high making him scream and then spreds his legs.

"You better work with me or I'm shoving my hand up your ass..." the third glared at him.

Colress frowned at him as he kicked him in the face. "Try it bitch!" he shouts as the third grabbed him by the wrists pinning him down making him scream more.

Metagross stood there in confusion as to what was going on. It noticed that there were two Colress' in front of it but which one was it's master. It had to be the one wearing the coat but...

Colress whines as he was running out of energy to fight he looked over to Metagross with pleading eyes hoping it would read his expression.

Metagross's eyes widen realizing that look of his from over the ages of being with him through Unova and beyond. Metagross roared as it ran towards them knocking the third Colress off of Colress then stood over him protectively roaring at him. Colress gasped looking up at his pokemon nearly tearing up as it reconized him. "Metagross..."

Metagross looked down at him then nuzzling Colress. Colress embraced it and pats it's head. "Thank you.."

"Sorry to ruin your little reunion..." The third Colress says as he held his device up towards Metagross shooting it at the pokemon as the small implant attached to it's head. "NO!" Colress shouts as his pokemon was then being shocked by the device to give in to control.

" I'd figure you'd be the first of his pokemon to defy me." the third huffed standing up as he was injured a little from Metagross' impact.

Metagross stumbled around trying to not give into the mind control. It wanted to protect it's master.

The third then knelt down to Colress taking out a scalpel. "I'll get that child out my way then..."

Colress turned paler than usual as he lets out a loud scream.

Faba gasped feeling something was wrong. " No..." he felt the chill came over him as he looked back to Kukui.

Kukui saw the look in his eyes as he looked to the side. He took out a pokeball then tossing it in the air. " Braviary!" Kukui shouts as the bird pokemon emerged from the ball. "Faba...take Braviary...we'll catch up to you." Kukui says,"I know you felt Colress was in danger just now."

Faba nodded hurrying to the pokemon climbing on it's back. "Thank you...we'll see you guys there soon." Faba smiled to him.

Kukui nodded back petting Braviary. " Go now...and assist Faba." he told it as the pokemon nods to it's master then took off quickly towards the island.

Colress had passed out once the third had began cutting into him. He slowly woke feeling the most excruciating pain but also he heard a baby's cry near him. "She's so beautiful..." the third was heard speaking as he then cuts the cord severing him and his child. The third noticed he was awake again but he stood up. " I guess you're usefulness is no longer needed." he hummed walking away.

Colress groans reaching out to them as he fell unconcious once again.

Faba arrived to the island looking down at it hoping to catch a glimpse of anything through the trees or near the shore. He gasped spotting a flashing light below as the beacon of the controlling device on Metagross' head was glowing as it was moving beside the third.

Faba gasped noticing this. "Braviary, fly down there!" he comannded it. The pokemon nodded going down taking a dive bomb towards them.

The third looked up seeing them and the pissed off look on Faba's face coming down towards him. " That little bastard won't give up will he?" The third turned to Metagross. " Attack them and kill the little man if you have to." he continued onward as the Metagross then flew up heading for them at top speed tearing through both Faba and Braviary at a speed they both could barely fathom. Faba yelped holding for dear life on the Braviary then seeing the Metagross coming back around to attack them.

Faba grunts. "Braviary! Use Brave Bird!" he shouts.

The pokemon nods as it turned around then charged at the Metagross gaining it's own high speeds then clashed with the Metagross knocking it over the bird pokemon's body once they made impact.

The Metagross spun in the sky a few times before it recovered itself then flew back towards them.

" Dodge it!" Faba shouts as the Braviary rolled to the side dodging the Metagross then heads downwards towards the island. "Drop me off here and handle the Metagross..." he told it as he leapt off the pokemon then began freefalling downwards. After a bit of falling he kinda began to realize what he just did as he began to regret leaping off of the Braviary. He then screamed losing his cool composure as he lost his adrenaline fuelednes.He plummets into the ocean below sinking a little before he kicked his legs then going to the surface and took breath. He looked up seeing the two pokemon still fighting above him.  
He swam towards the shore, grabbing the edge of it and pulling himself out of the water. He laid on the ground panting and grunts. " Never...again..."


	17. Chapter 17

Faba slowly stood up covered in sand and drenched in water. He stumbled around going furthur up shore. "Colress!" he shouts,"Colress!" he yelled running forwards.  
Colress slowly opened his eyes hearing the muffled sounds of Faba's voice. He turned to the sounds seeing Faba in the distance. He moved his hand slowly lifting it up."F...FABA!" he shouts loud enough where he'd hear him.  
The smaller male turned with a gasp seeing Colress' hand flop down once again running out of energy. Faba rushed over to him tripping over then landed at Colress' feet. "Colress.." he grunted crawling towards him and picked his torso up. He panicked seeing he was bleeding out from the incision. "Oh..shit..." he pants looking at Colress who was barely concious. " Hang in there...Kukui and the others are coming..." Faba nuzzled his head then kissed his lips. His skin felt cold to his mouth, Faba had to do something..  
He then picked Colress' body up holding it close to him as he walked along the shore keeping an eye on the ship and the two pokemon dueling it out above them.

Not long the ship arrived to the shore ramming the front of the ship into the side of a hill. Kukui and Guzma both lunged forward on the deck from the impact. Maxie, who was at the wheel, held to the wheel with his glasses flying off his face. "Hey! Who the hell tought you how to drive a boat?!" Guzma yelled.

"Sorry I wasn't too careful enough for you?! I got us here didn't I?!" Maxie then yelled back as he grabbed his glasses placing them back on. "Damn it..Archie..." he mutters under his breath looking off to the side.

Kukui stood up looking up at the fight still occuring above. " Braviary!"He shouts seeing his nearly fatigued pokemon circle around Metagross. " Hit the red spot on it's head!"  
Braviary heard Kukui's voice as it looked to Metagross coming in on it once more. The bird pokemon rushed at the Metagross extending it's claws as it clamped at it's head grabbing the device from it then tearing it away from it. The Metagross roared spinning out of control as it crashes into the water below them.

Braviary then crashed onto the shore where it finally gave into it's injuries. Kukui took out his pokeball. " You gave it you all,Braviary. Rest up now." he sent it back in the ball.

"Kukui!" Faba then yells as he tried running with Colress towards the boat.

On the boat....

Kukui nestled Colress in the infirmary where he was recovering from being cut open.

Faba sat there tensed up and worried for him.

" He'll be fine, lucky we got to him just in time." Kukui assured Faba.

" But..what about..the baby? She's with that other Colress..." he clenched his fists over his knees.

" Guzma and Maxie both went towards the Prison to contront him." Kukui walked to Faba.

" I should be out there too...but.." He looked at Colress.

" Go then...I have things under control here. No need to worry yourself over Colress now. Go save the baby, make sure he doesn't release this Ghetsis person." He patted Faba's shoulder.

Faba nodded standing up. " I'll return to you soon...you bet I'll have our child back in one piece." he then kissed Colress on the forehead. He nods to Kukui before heading off.

Unova's Prison...

The third Colress arrived to the gates seeing it was heavily guarded by pokemon and others with weapons. He left the baby in a safe area after he created a portal placing her inside it. "This suit does work a lot of wonders." He smirks tapping on the screens of his arms then creating a portal where he stepped inside skipping all the dangers outside the prison and finding himself within the area. He looked around seeing containment rooms instead of the traditional barred prisons. The rooms had secured doors and light iluminating from them. He brought up the cell number he needed then walked down the long halls looking for the number.

Outside the prison...

Guzma and Maxie both arrived to the outer gates looking in on the security. "It's too much...I can tell." Maxie commented on the high matienence.

"I think we can take them on." Guzma went to stand.

"No!" Maxie shouts at a whiper pulling the man back down," They have guns! They'll most likely shoot you on sight before the pokemon they have get to you!"

"Then how can we get past them?" Guzma spoke annoyed at the red head.

Maxie looked around the area. "Alright..." he pushed his glasses up," We turn ourselves in."

Guzma's mouth gaped. " It's that the plan you have right now?!"

Maxie growled. " Fine I don't have one?! Thos place is totally not gonna just open it's gated to anyone!" he yelled just as a car then stopped at the gates.

The two looked seeing who it was. Stepping out of the vehical was Looker, Anabel and Faba?"

Guzma and Maxie both gasp looking at each other. "Faba! Faba!" they both yell emerging from the bush.

Faba looked at them. " Ah! Guzma! Maxie! There you two are!"

"How.." Guzma gestured his hands at Looker and Anabel.

" I ran off to find you two and well so happens that they were heading here with the second Colress that was summoned here. Seems they too are now informed of this happening." Faba says," I helped confirm it for him."

The second Colress stepped out waving at them. " Hi!" he smiled.

Looker sighs. " Seems we have big trouble on our hands as Faba and...Colress described it..we were gonna see it through this evil Colress is stopped."

" Everyone in the car!" the second Colress then slid back inside.

Maxie and Guzma both nod. " If you'll add us to your party we're more than glad to help." Maxie says to Looker.

"You're...Maxie...from Team Magma.." Looker says as he sighed," Maybe...if you help us now I can find a way to have the charges against you dropped."

Maxie nodded. " That'll be fine...I didn't intend to cause so much trouble...but it just happened." he enters the car with Guzma squeezing in with the others. It seemed a little more cramped with them all in the back.

The second Colress looked at Faba and smiled. " Oh my, you're so adorable and tiny. No wonder Colress likes you."

Faba's face contorted to being annoyed.

" Maybe in my world I'll seek the version of you out and see how he is like." the second stuck his tongue out.

" I bet he's...something..." Faba sighs," He better have a high tolerance level for you."

"Can we all talk about this later?"asked Maxie.

"Ah yes of course." the Second Colress smiles to him," I could just snatch you for myself." he grinned at Faba.

"Please don't..." Faba flushed as the car drove onward into the prison gates once they got permission to enter.


	18. Chapter 18

Inside the prison...

The alarms went off as the third saw that more guards were pouring in.

" Attention all guards, an intruder has infiltrated the facility. Everyone report towards room 12,005."

The third grunts hearing this over the intercom. "Must hurry!" he says to himself as he kept running," I'm coming my love...don't worry.." He kept looking around the rooms seeing he was getting closer to his destination. "Just a little more..."

"Hey! There!" a guard shouts as he happened to spot the third Colress through special lenses that even spotted invisible objects.

The third gasped as he heard they spotted him. "No!" he yells heading for the elevators knowing the next floor was where he needed to go. He pushed quickly on the buttons as the doors opened. The guards fired at him just as he jumped inside the doors then using his foot to push the doors closed. He panted as he sat up then pulled himself to his feet heading to the next floor. He looked out the glass containment that was going up. "They wanna play that way...I will..do what I must to stop them.." He pressed on his arm consoles as a few portals opened up around the prison. "Lucky I found this nifty feature." He grinned as several Ultra Beasts emerged from them," Now they'll have to deal with these creatures."

The guards in the area all were shocked seeing this. "What are these things?!" a guard shouts once the Ultra beasts them began attacking them.

The others arrived into the prison seeing it in chaos. " UB's!" Faba shouts," How..."

"UB's?" The Second Colress asked him.

" Yes, otherworldly pokemon or so we think they are pokemon...they're from different dimensions and places in time. We've only gotten few on record that have appeared here." Faba says reaching for his pokeballs," I have a feeling that this is the Evil Colress' doing."

The Second Colress nods. " Yeah, I can tell he's doing all he can to keep us all distracted." he then got out his own pokemon.

Guzma chuffled. " We beat em once before...we'll do it again." he reached for his own pokemon.

Maxie nodded. " Let's all work together then."

Looker and Anabel saw they were determined to fight these pokemon. " We shall assist the best we can too." Looker released his pokemon.

Anabel nodded as she looked up the next floor seeing the third Colress running across the metal scaffolding. " I'll go after him.." she ran off towards the elevators.

"Be careful Ana!" Looker shouts at her.

"I will!" she shouts going for the elevator.

The third Colress continued reading the numbers as he ran onward avoiding the Ultra Beast's attacking the facilty around him. Anabel was right behind him nearly catching up to him. " Stop! I command you!" she shouts.

He looked back,"Tch! You don't give up do you!" he shouts just as she held her gun up and took aim at him firing a bullet at him catching him in the leg making him fall over yelling.

She smirks," Gotcha!" she suddenly was stopped as one of the Ultra Beasts land in front of her that resembled a hulking mosquito looking creature. She gasped backing up looking to see the third Colress hobble away. He limped grabbing to the wall continuing to his destination.

"12,000....12,001...."He grunts in pain," 12,002....12,003..." He panted as he saw he was losing blood. "12,004...12,005.." he smiled leaning on the door panting. "She must have hit a vital spot.." he groaned not giving up just as he slowly pressed the arm consoles as the lenses in the palms of his hands switched to powerful lasers where he began using them to cut open the door. He was slowly losing conciousness though while doing so.

An ultra beast resembling a little girl mixed with a jellyfish came towards him as it curiously levitated behind him just as he opened the doors.

Ghetis, who was inside, was already on alert after he heard the noises outside. Seeing the door unhinge was a shock to say the least. He seemed ready to fight to whoever it was.

The third Colress tore the door away as he enters. "Ghetsis..." he smiled stumbling in the room.

Ghetsis' eyes widen seeing him. " You....Colress?" he narrowed his eyes.

" I...I came back for you."He extended his hand out stumbling forward again as Ghetsis catches him.

"....You...traitor.." He says to the third.

" I'm sorry...I realized the mistake I done and I missed you...greatly...he slowly breathed hugging to him," I have...our child waiting for us..."

Ghetsis looked down at him then saw the blood trail leading to the third's injured leg.

"Please...forgive me...I love you....My king.." the third smiled," Don't let me die..."

Ghetsis couldn't point his finger on it but something wasn't right about this Colress.

He looked up just as he saw the curious Ultra Beast enter the room with them. He had no idea what the thing was but he figured it's presence here was good timing. " Our child huh?" He grinned," I can't wait to see it." He looked up at the Ultra Beast coming closer to them.

The third's screaming then was heard throughout the prison as everything ceased including the UB's that were spread through the area.

"What was that?!" Guzma shouts.

A blast then was heard from the cell as a dome shaped object with tentacles flew out from the area that had the third inside the clear dome shaped head carrying Ghetsis out with it.  
" You're all...gonna perish.."The third was seen talking incoherently with his eyes widened with an insane look to his face.

The creature then let out a cry as it took off crashing through the roof of the facility and heads off with Ghetsis towards the sky. The other UB's followed behind them exiting into the world.

The others below just watched in shock at this.

" No...he's gotten Ghetsis out...." Faba says.

"What's worse...he's got that...UB thing that Lusamine had on her once." Guzma then says.

Looker grunts. "Damn...I wish I seen this sooner..." he then looked around trying to locate Anabel.

Maxie huffed. " Looks like we've gotten a mess on our hands..." he stared up at the hole that was made and the destruction left inside the prison.

Faba turned around in frustration. " I have to alert Lusamine.." he went to call her.

 

Back in Alola...

Everyone arrived back to the island of Akala with the ship. Lusamine,Burnett and Wicke were still on standby from earlier when they left.

Faba exits the ship with Kukui and the others carrying Colress out from the ship. The second Colress tagged along with them having seen the island for the first time was taken in awe at what he looked at.

"I'm most definetly coming here when I go back to my world." He grins.

Lusamine walked to Faba. " From what you told us we have UB's once again in our world?"

Faba nodded. " Yes, and they're following the Evil Colress and Ghetsis now. We have no idea what they plan to do now...they still have the baby with them as well."

"Doesn't sound good...I have a feeling they're still in Unova if anything." Wicke says.

Colress groaned. " They....they can't...find my ship...they can't have the frigate.."

The second gasped. "He's right...the Plasma Frigate..."

"What about this Plasma Frigate?"asked Burnett as she walked to Kukui.

" It's a ship that was designed to fly and sail the seas. It's also a weapon of mass destruction made to harness the power of the pokemon Kyurem to keep it powered up. If they get the ship and capture Kyurem for it's usage then we could just say goodbye warm weathers and hello to many cold winters ahead..." the second explained.

Lusamine ponders. "Hmmmph..that's not good at all...I wouldn't want Alola having these violent cold spells knowing that Mount Lanakila's the only area we have snow at..."

"That's why we must stop them before they decide to use it." Faba says.

"What we need to do is get Kyurem away from them.." Maxie then suggested.

Kukui nodded. " Without Kyurem the ship is useless right?"

The second nods. " Technicaly, yes. It won't be able to fly for long nor use the weapons."He hits his fist into his palm," We must go back to Unova and find where the Kyurem of this dimension is before they locate it."

Burnett nodded. " I think I have an idea of how I can help with that. I got friends in Unova that can use trackers to find the pokemon's location." she took a phone out from her pocket," Let me give them a call and I'll get back to you."

Kukui nodded. " In the meantime we need to get Colress here to a hospital and stat, yeah."

Faba turned to him. "Let's go then..." He looked to Lusamine," You and Wicke give me a call when Burnett finds out anything."

"We'll do that." Wicke smiled to him,"Go and take care of Colress ok?"

Faba smirked to her as he followed Kukui and the others off towards the hospital.


	19. Chapter 19

Later that night...

Faba was on the phone with Wicke talking with her as he was outside Colress' room.

Kukui had returned home for the night with Guzma who happened to stay with them also.

Maxie was in the Hano Grand Resort hotel staring at the roof in his bed. He couldn't fall asleep knowing he was still curious as to why he was still there in Alola helping out complete strangers. He was putting his own life on the line for someone he's only met in a dream....or was it? He turned on his side trying to close his eyes just as he felt a strange presence in his room. He gasped turning to face Tapu Koko who was there.

"Wha..what do you want?!" he shouts at it," Please..don't do anything that'd torture me for life.."

The pokemon moved closer to him as it touched his forehead as a glowing light emits from it.

Maxie gasped as he then passed out from the touch to his head. He began to have a dream as he found himself in the room in Aether once again after he was defeated by the Alolan champion then he saw Colress enter the room. They both eye each other before talking. " Is...is this where...it happened?" Maxie asked himself,"I look so different here...but..why.." he says as he found himself stepping into the portal then found himself in the building where the Magma base was just as he woke up. He saw himself stand up in a sort of trance like state then going into the bathroom looking at himself in a mirror. " Friends...? What was all that about?"  
The dream then phased into another moment in time where his wardrobe then changed as well as his own hairstyle to what he's known of in today. "Hey, what's with the really nerdy look today sir?" Tabitha commented on Maxie.  
Maxie gave him a look that made the chubby male take back what he said," Sorry..sorry sir...you look great as ever!"

Maxie nodded. " Yes, I happen to like it myself..."He smirks makes me...feel comfy. To what I want...no one else can tell me what I can and can't wear."

"You tell them sir." a girl named Courtney praised Maxie.

"Thanks...to Colress..." Maxie spoke as he gasped speaking his name," What.."

The two minions of Maxie looked at each other confused as he was.

"It's nothing..." He cleared his throat,"Lets get back to our ambitions shall we?" Maxie folded his hands behind his back.

Maxie watched this vision play out. " That's right...somehow...I think when I fell asleep that night I woke in Alola then..I might as well have thought that too was a dream after I woke when Colress told me those words...I didn't want to look cool..I wanted what was best suited for me...I wasn't gonna let anyone tell me any different. It was thanks to him that I..found more solice in being myself...I may have been picked on a little but I stood strong. I guess...after the ordeal with the time I had in Hoenn I wanted to seek him...heh...because I wished to be his friend." Maxie laughed again,"Is...is that really why I'm here? Because...I felt that I missed him and that I could be of assistance?" he facepalmed," This...this is not at all like me...what's happening to me? I was the leader of Team Magma...I disbanded it...and came here all because of this?! Who am I anymore?" he laid back in his dream," I guess I'll find out next time I wake then?" he closed his eyes then fading into the darkness.

The next day...

Burnett woke up from the sofa down in the basement seeing that Kukui hadn't joined her yet. She blinked a little confused to why knowing he told her he'd be down after he and Guzma talked some last night. She heads upstairs looking at her phone messages then looked to the green sectional as she gasped seeing Guzma laid on top of Kukui with the covers on them both and sake cups laid out on the ground with an empty bottle.  
She grasped he phone as she yelled out and screams scaring the pokemon around the house awake.

The hospital...  
Colress woke up from his slumber looking around as he saw that Faba was in the chair within his room. He groaned still feeling the pain in his abdomen from the wound.  
Faba woke up hearing him. "Colress?" he says.

"Faba..." Colress looked towards him with a smile,"Did...did you get.."

Faba frowned walking to Colress taking his hand. "We're working on it...we'll get her I promise." he kissed his hand.

Colress sighs. " We mustn't let them have the frigate..."

"I know...we're working on locating Kyurem where we'll get the pokemon far away from them." Faba smiled.

"I have no idea where Kyurem when after it was released the last time it was used.." Colress says," All I know of is that I did it and it vanished the last I left it."

Faba sighs. " I guess it's good to know it's still out there." he rubbed the back of his head.

Colress tilted his head then smiled a bit at him. " I guess we can try...I mean...it might be hard for them to find it also."

Faba nodded. " Well, Burnett's friends in Unova have come together to try and locate it. No luck yet but we'll be ready once they get a clue."

"I wanna come with you guys." Colress then says.

Faba's eyes widen a little. "B..But..no..." he shook his head," Not this time...I'm not letting you get hurt."

"I'm the on'y one you got that can get the suit off of him. He wouldn't let me get close enough where I could reach a vital button to have it set to self destruct."

"WHAT?! Why do you even have that?! What if someone did that to you by pushing it?!"

"It's a standard procedure I always have on all my devices that I don't want stolen...not like I don't know how to take off my coat when it happens to self lock itself on the body. He might not know how to."

"NO! That's the last time we speak of it!" Faba crossed his arms in an 'x'.

"I have to get my suit off of him!" Colress pouts," He's powerless without it!" He looked down,"Such as...I was..." he cried.

Faba gasped seeing Colress crying. " W..wait..I didn't mean to make you cry!" he held his hands up. He then grabbed Colress' holding them. " Listen...you fought hard without the suit..you didn't need it...you gave it your all to protect yourself."

Colress looked at him. " What do you mean? I failed to keep him away from me and our daughter."

Faba shook his head."He just caught you at a time you couldn't kick his ass."

Colress smiled a little wiping his eyes. " Then why won't you let me go with you guys if you think I'm such a bad ass?"

Faba sighs. " You're...still not in a state to do ass kicking..." he averted his eyes.

"Do you think you guys can wait till I can?" he asked Faba.

"Are you kidding?! We need to act fast and stop this threat!"

Colress sighs. " I doubt anyone's gonna locate Kyurem that fast...after what's been done to it long ago I have a feeling it's gonna keep it's distance from humans. Probably gonna have to have either a pokeball or possibly a controlling device to get it to do what you want it to."

"We'll capture it then if we have to." Faba says," We'll beat that evil version of you to the punch."

Colress nodded. " I need to be of some assistance...perhaps...I know someone who might can help faster than anyone else."

Faba nodded listening. " Who then? We need all we can get." he leaned in.

" N...Ghetsis' foster son...locate him and I'm sure he'll find Kyurem easily."Colress says.

"N? Where was he last seen?"asked Faba.

"Unova, he was riding a Resharam the last he was seen. Perhaps you can get on of your psychic types to transmit a signal to other pokemon about him?" Colress suggests.

Faba thought on it. "Yes...my Alakazam and Hypno will do the trick. That's absolute genius Colress." he smiled.

"I figured it would be a much more faster and effective thing without the evil version of me catching wind of our plans."

Faba nodded. " I'll let the others in on this plan...just...get some rest ok?" Faba kissed his cheek.

Colress nodded. " I..I kinda hope that nothing will happen to our baby in their hands right now.."

Faba nods. " Me too...we'll just pray to Arceus and hope that she'll be fine." he fiddled with his goatee as he stood up then walked out of the room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been a bit on hiatus for the story but it's soon to be coming to a closure.

Colress looked down at his hands frowning a little wishing he could hold his little baby right now.

Faba walked outside the hospital releasing his Hypno and Alakazam from their pokeballs. " Alright, I have a task for you both." he says to them.

Elsewhere in Unova....

N was sailing around in the skies with Resharam when a flock of Altaria flew past him. One of them stopped by him telling him of what's happening.

N gasped listening to the pokemon. " Ghetsis....." N looked at Reshram," So Colress wants me to find Kyurem..." N sighs," If you guys can relay the message tell them I'll keep Kyurem away from my father." Resharam then sped up as it and N went to locate Kyurem.

The next day...

Faba entered the hospital room where Colress was about to serve him breakfast when he saw the room was empty. He gasped placing the tray down then rushed out of the room.

He went into the Hano Grand Resort finding Maxie there having a drink in the main room.

"Maxie!" Faba shouts at him," Colress is missing!"

Maxie looked at him with a sigh. " I wouldn't guess.."

" We have to go find him!" Faba says.

Maxie's dream made him think hard about his friendship with Colress. " Should I help? I..I still don't know why I'm really here."

" Apparently you're here to help right?"asked Faba.

" For what reason do I have to gain for doing so?" Maxie looked at Faba.

Faba growled as he grabbed Maxie by the collar of his coat. " You listen to me! You were brought here for a reason and it was the Tapu who have done it! I couldn't see it either to why you came back here after the first time we've met! Don't deny their blessings upon you for you have the power to help us stop that evil Colress!"

Maxie sighs. " Well, they lead me to you guys...and I kinda don't wanna see this island in an eternal winter as Colress has told us this Kyurem has the potential of doing."

Faba nodded. "Me neither....this place is my home...I did grow up here just as the rest of us have. Though I became who I am today to study it more and learn it's secrets. Not to mention I created a pokemon with these hands."

"You have?"asked Maxie," And you're....proud of that?" he pushed his glasses up.

" Yes! However Master Gladion was the one who...took it for himself. It's still not his..." Faba looked to the side," I simply let him borrow it..."

Maxie sighs. " Whatever you say." he walked on ahead," Let's just go find Colress."

Faba nodded following him out the door. "We should contact Kukui while we're going." Faba then says.

Colress was heading back to Unova on a boat heading there. He sighs holding a pokeball in his hands and fidgeting with it. "This is my last resort...I have to get my pokemon and my child back with Beeheeyem. It's my last resort I have to fight with."

A loud roar was soon heard just before they were reaching Unova's shore. Colress looked up with the other people around him that seemed to panic. He looked out the window seeing what looked like smoke lifting up from one of the cities he saw in the distance. " That looks like Castelia City..." Colress gasped," Those UB's that were released...they must be the ones doing this.." He gripped the pokeball.

Over the ocean's skies...

Faba, Maxie and the second Colress had borrowed Kukui's Braviary having learned that Colress had left for Unova.

"I can't believe he just went off too soon...we don't even know if this N person has located Kyurem." Faba says.

" You gotta know one thing Faba...he's a mother and mothers will do whatever it takes to get their child back." the second Colress says.

" But he's still recovering from having her ripped from him...I don't want him getting hurt!" Faba gripped the Braviary's feathers.

" Let's hope we get to him in time before he does." Maxie then says.

" Lucky I still have my pokemon...the evil me never gave me a chance to use them on him." the second Colress says.

"Guys look." Maxie pointed to the distance seeing smoke fill the air.

Faba gasped. " Colress..." he stared wide eyed," Yes...it has to be those Ultra Beasts that exited the portals and rampaging Unova right now."

" Also what is that?"Maxie then pointed out in the ocean at a ship heading for the shore.

The second Colress gasps. " It's...the frigate...It doesn't look much different than the one I have."

Faba grunts as he turned towards the frigate.

Maxie gasped. " Wait! What about Colress!" he shouts.

" We have to stop this thing! I have faith in Colress he can handle things on land we just have to stop this ship!" Faba flew over the frigate then landed the Braviary on the deck then got off," Take the Braviary and join Colress guys...I'll handle things here."

The second Colress nodded as he then took over the position Faba had. " Alright, just don't die ok?" he then took the Braviary onward towards the shore with Maxie.

Faba sighs looking at the frigate entrance. He released his pokemon Alakazam and Hypno as he looked around for a way in since the doors weren't opening for him.

Faba looked to Alakazam. " Teleport us inside." he says pointing.

Alakazam nodded to Faba as it's eyes glow then teleported them inside the frigate.

Faba looked around. " Keep your eyes peeled...we don't know who's in here." Faba continued into the ship heading for wherever the control room was. Faba gasped though as he heard crying towards another room. " The baby.." he says to himself. "She's here..." he sighs," I have to focus on...whoever's controlling the ship." he continued ahead," At least I know she's here..."

Faba arrived to the helm of the ship seeing Ghetsis at the wheel guiding it to Unova's shores.

Ghetsis felt Faba's presence then sighs. " You're here to stop Colress aren't you?"

" Yes...but for your info that's not 'my' Colress." Faba says," He's not even of this dimension."

"I knew something was off about him..." Ghetsis turned to Faba," Where is the real Colress? 'My' Colress to be exact."

Faba glared at him. " He's not yours anymore..." he held his hand out," Alakazma use confusion!" he shouts.

Ghetsis smirks as a Cofagrigus materializes in front of him blocking the confusion attack on him.

Faba gasped. " A ghost type!"

" Seems I feel I have the upperhand in this fight against your psychic types." Ghetsis laughed.

Faba grunts hoping he'd get out of this alive.

On Unova's shores....

The second Colress and Maxie arrived to see Colress using his Beheeyem to fight off the UB's that decided to attack.

"I don't think he's doing great by himself."says Maxie.

"Let's go assist then!" The second Colress says as he released his pokemon from their pokeballs which were Magneton, Porygon Z, another Beheeyem, Metang, and Klinklang.

Maxie looked around. " I hope the people who live here have been evacuated somewhere safe." He then released his own pokemon also which were Camerupt, Mightyena, Wheezing and Crowbat.

Colress turned seeing them with their pokemon at the ready to assist. Colress gasped,"Maxie...and...other me."

Colress then looked up as a Pheromosa kicked his Beheeyem out of the sky and it crashed into the ground. "No!"he shouts.

Maxie and the second Colress then commanded their pokemon to assist and attack the Pheromosa and Buzzwole in the area.

After a while the two UB's were then defeated by them and the beasts lain on the ground exhausted and weak.

The Colress' look at each other with a smile. " We did it...we got rid of these." the second Colress lets out a huff just as a building came down in the city and a Guzzlord appeared and chomped down on the building.

The second Colress groans drooping his arms. "How many of these things are there?!"

"A lot more..." says Colress.

" We'll defeat them all...we have the potential too..." Maxie pushed his glasses up," I predict we'll survive this till the end."

The two Colress' nod to him getting back into fighting stances just as Metagross then was seen tackling the Guzzlord down.

Colress gasped. " Metagross..." he then smiled again seeing that his pokemon seemed determined to assist. He was glad it was ok though.

"We'll finish this off!" Colress shouts as he then presented a Z-ring from his sleeve he kept hidden.

" When did you get that?"asked Maxie.

" Kahuna Hala gave it to Kukui and he gave it to me...they figured I could use it in battle and now I get to use it for Metagross...after all..the evil side of me has my Keystone so I can't Megaevolve it." he says placing a Steelium Z into the bracelet. Once it was in Colress sighs trying to find it within himself to will his energy into Metagross as he performed the dance manuver to use the Z-crystal's power. A light emitted from Colress as it transfered to Metagross surrounding it with light.

"Metagross! Corkscrew Clash!" Colress shouts as the pokemon roared making it's body spin at high speed as it zoomed into the Guzzlord as it then roared out in agony with the full force that Metagross hit it with. It the fell over stopping the consumption of the city.

The third Colress noticed this as he was levitating over the city with the Nihilego covering his body. " I will not let him ruin mine and Ghetsis' perfect world.."


	21. Chapter 21

Colress lets out a breath after he and Metagross defeated the UB. Metagross came back around to greet it's master.

Colress held his arms out to embrace it till it was then knocked out of the air by the third Colress' tentacled arm from the UB attatched to his body.

Colress' eyes stared at his pokemon launching towards another building crashing into it before then seeing the second Colress then get smacked away and then Maxie was next.

The third turned to Colress with a crazed look in his eyes as seen through the dome shaped jelly layer around him.

Colress backed up as the third flew at him. Colress yelled trying to run away from him but to no avail he was grabbed by the tendrils then hoisted in the air.

" I will rid of you once and for all!" the third shouts at him carrying Colress higher into the sky.

Colress grunts and yells feeling the wound on his abdomen being pressured.

The third stopped then letting out a laugh. " Farewell inferior version of me..." he then released Colress dropping him from the sky.

Colress screams falling down and tears flowing from his eyes as his life thus far was flashing before him feeling the shroud ouf death looming over him and it was this Colress his eyes were still focused on. He slowly closed them embracing his fate and failure to save the ones he cared for.  
A screech then was heard echoing in his ears, his eyes partially open as a white creature flew down then caught him just before he fell. He gasped realizing it was Resharam who came to his aid.

" Colress!" N was heard shouting.

He looked around for him as he wasn't on Reshiram but atop Kyurem who appeared with the Reshiram.

The third saw this and gasped. " N..."

The Kyurem opened it's mouth blasting ice at him. The third tried flying away before it was struck by the ice shards.

Reshiram flew around landing on the ground with Colress and placed him down on the ground. Colress looked up at it then smiled towards it giving a nod.

The dragon pokemon then took off as it heads for the frigate nearing the shore of Unova.

Colress saw the Kyurem was handling things for now against the third. He then ran towards the second Colress checking if he and also Maxie was ok.

On the frigate....

Faba was still in a struggle with Ghetsis trying to defeat his pokemon but each of Ghetsis' pokemon were taking his down.

"What's wrong little man? Ran out of pokemon?"Ghetsis chuckled.

Faba gritted his teeth and clenched his fists being annoyed at him.

" I don't how Colress even fell for a weakling like you." Ghetsis took his staff he held walking towards him intending to smack him with it.

Faba saw Ghetsis thrust the staff back when Faba yells then running at the man and tackled him down to the floor. "I took Colress down before! You're no different you disgruntled old ass!" Faba then punched Ghetsis in the face knocking the eyepatch off of his face. Ghetsis shouts as he rolled Faba over trying to hold him down. Faba then grunts as the two tried to overpower each other and threw punches at each other.

Just then the screeching sound of Reshiram was heard as the frigate rattled when the pokemon threw a flamethrower at it.

Faba gasped. " The baby!" he shouts as Ghetsis held him down.

"Got you...you little shit.." Ghetsis growled.

Faba grunts not able to move his arms.

" You left yourself open..." Ghetsis chuckled.

Faba grunts then kicking Ghetsis between the legs making him yell out and fall over.

" You left yourself open too!" Faba shouts getting up then ran for the exit. He felt he needed to get out and find the baby before the ship was destroyed.

Ghetsis grunts rolling on the floor looking at Faba leaving the area.

Faba gasped as the ship rattled once more as the lights flickered. He heard the baby still crying out. He hurried to one of the rooms then seeing the baby girl in a crib within the room. He picked her up gently holding to her and kissed her forehead. " Oh..you're so beautiful..I've never got a chance to see you till now." he says," You do look like Colress in the face little lady." he smiled to her as she kept wailing and crying. Faba then ran out of the room heading towards the outside. He felt it was getting pretty hot now since Reshiram had attacked it. The door opened as a flame torrent came at Faba. He shielded himself and the baby seeing the deck was on fire.

Faba grunts unsure of how he's gonna get off this ship with the baby as he watched Reshiram fly around then land on the deck seeing Faba and the baby.

Faba looked up at the majestic pokemon before him as it let out a calming cry at him. He figured the pokemon was there to save him and the baby and assuring him it was there to help. Faba nods taking up the offer as he slowly walked towards the dragon pokemon then climbing on it's back. He was shaking a little from the pain he was in and the idea he was atop a legendary pokemon.

Reshiram spreads it's wings then took off towards the shore leaving the frigate to burn with Ghetsis aboard it.

The third Colress noticed this and gasped. "No...NO!" he screams as he started to act irratic and thrashed around in the air just as Kyurem blasted him with ice.

Colress and the others watched as he came crashing down from the sky and lands on the ground.

The Nihilego on him began to then slowly wither away from his body then leaving him shortly in a mess of dark purple inky substance.

The third laid there on the ground in fetal position as he slowly shifted in the goo.

Colress slowly walked up to him holding his abdomen and looked down at him. " Give it up...you're out of options now and your plan has been thwarted."

"No...I'll never give up." the third chuckled as he slammed his hand in the goo as he screamed and thrashed about as the toxins that Nihilego left in his body were affecting him. "I'll never give up!" he screams then started crying," Ghetsis and I will still have our perfect world!" he then stood up but slipped back down in the dark fluid.

Maxie sighs. "Pathetic...simply pathetic.."

Colress then kicked the third over on his back as he sat on top of him then pushing the touchscreens on his arms.

"What are you doing?! Stop!" the third screamed as Colress activated self destruct mode.

The second Colress gasped seeing the suit then stiffen up rendering the third unable to move as Colress stood up and walked away.

"We should step back." he told Maxie and the second.

N then had Kyurem back away also as the third yelled and screamed trying to get himself free but the countdown was happening.

"But..your suit..." says the second to him.

" It's fine...I can make another..." Colress looked back," He wanted it so bad...he'll keep it."

Maxie sighs. " I wouldn't want his world to have him back anyway..." he turned away with the others.

The third Colress then screams as the suit then made a large explosion creating a large hole in the ground leaving nothing behind in the wake.

Colress lets out his breath looking up to the sky. " I guess...I really didn't need the suit to fight my battles for me." He smiled.

Maxie and the second Colress both smirk at him.

N walked up to the others. " However, even with the Colress gone his destruction on this land was too great..these...UB's you speak of...what will we do with them?"

Colress looked seeing Reshiram then flying in with Faba on it's back with his baby.

He smiled then turning to N. " I have a plan in mind."


	22. Chapter 22

Few days later....

Colress arrived to the room next door to his with his child and Faba close to him. The door opened as Kukui was partially awake. " Oh, Alola Colress." he says as Guzma was watching some Tv and the news was on covering the events that happened in Unova.

" We all come here to check up on you and Guzma to see how things are fairing since you know...Burnet kinda is upset with you." Colress smiled.

Kukui sighs. "Yeah, we're doing ok..well I am..though I'm still working to have her forgive me.."

Faba shook his head. " Shouldn't have done it in the first place."

Colress chuckled at Faba. "You're so mean." he then looked down at his daughter cooing at him. " Aww, how's my little Minoko?"

She giggled up at him wriggling in his arms.

"Oh, I meant to ask...how's that new suit prototype going?"asked Kukui.

"It's going well. I finished it early this morning and I'm gonna take it out for testing." He smiled at Kukui.

"Thanks to yours truly I helped out with making sure it'll reconize this Colress only." he pats Colress' arm," We don't want another accident like last time." Faba says.

Kukui nodded. " Sorry that I couldn't be there then to assist..."

Colress nods. "It's ok, you were handing problems of your own."

"By the way, what happened to Maxie and the other you?"asked Kukui.

" Oh, they're still around. Maxie's just being able to enjoy Alola to the fullest along with the other me. I plan to send the other me home afterwards." Colress says," He'll be able to go to the Alola in his world and enjoy it."

Faba sighs. "Yeah, then he'll be able to meet a version of me he'll enjoy."

"Yeah,he's not getting you." Colress then bent down kissing Faba on the lips.

Kukui smiled to them. "If you both give me a second I'll get ready and come see what you did."

Colress nodded. " Alright, I'll wait for you in our room." he waved to Kukui then heads back to the room with Faba and Minoko.

He walked towards his new suit he was working on with Faba and looked to him. " Lucky we got this back in motion after a few days ago when my first prototype was destroyed." he hands Minoko to Faba then grabbing the suit.

" Well you had me and that's why." Faba smiled proudly then cuddled Minoko close.

Colress then put the suit on wrapping it around his body then turned to Faba. " Still fits well."

"It really doesn't look any different from your old one other than a few additions." Faba grins.

Colress nods letting out a sigh. "Well, let's go test it out then." he walked towards the door as it was knocked on. Colress opened it with Kukui and Guzma being on the otherside of it.

" We're ready, cousin." Kukui grinned to Colress.

" Come on Faba, let's go." he says walking out.

The group walked outside the Tide Song Hotel. Colress activated his suit then tapping on his arms. " Let's see...everything is looking good..." he smiled.

Faba nods. " Great, let's go find Maxie and the other Colress."

" Alright, we'll see if we can't get him home. Though I dunno if he'll comply at first." Colress chuckled.

Faba nodded. "Yeah..I know but he'll have fun in his own world." he looked to the side.

Colress chuckles walking ahead to the Hano Grand Resort area where Maxie and the other Colress were staying.

Once arriving...Colress saw that Maxie was relaxing in one of the chairs in blissfulness having a nice drink as he was on the phone.

" That's great, I'm glad you got things arranged for me...yeah I don't plan to cause any trouble anymore...." Maxie then laughed," Oh, seems a lot of people influenced me to give up those ambitions...yeah...ok.....thanks again detective." Maxie then hung up as he saw Colress and Faba walking towards him. "Well, look who decided to show up."

" Yeah? Got out of trouble I see." says Faba teasingly," No more trying to expand the lands?"

Maxie chuffed. " I dunno...depends on the man in blue what he wants..." he sipped his Pinap drink.

" Oh does someone have an eye for pirates?"asked Colress.

Maxie spewed his drink. "WHAT?! No!" a pinch of red came across his face.

Colress and Faba chuckle then laugh a bit.

" By the way...where's the other me at?"asked Colress.

" Oh..he went down by the shore. I think he's with the kids that came by." Maxie says.

"Ah yes, the trial captains." Colress smiles," I guess we'll pay them a visit...wanna come with us to say farewell to the other me before I send him home?"

Maxie sighs shrugging." Why the hell not." he grabbed his drink then stood up going with them towards the shore.

The other Colress was with Kiawe, Lana, and Mallow pointing out some pokemon he was researching and talking to them about. He looked up seeing Colress, Faba and Maxie. He sighs," Is it about that time already? I was having fun with these curious children."

Colress gave him a warm smile. " Yeah, but you'll be able to meet them again." he watched them gather around Faba looking at Minoko and cooing over her.

The other Colress sighs. " I'm planning to head over to Alola then and leaving Ghetsis when I do."

" That's the best plan ever." Colress smiled to him as he then hugged him," I'm glad to have met another version of mine that's not batshit crazy." he sighs then letting him go.

"Oh now now...I know how to control my crazy." the other laughed giving him a playful slap.

" Well, at least I know you're willing to turn your life around now that you've seen how things played out here." Colress says.

The other nods. "Yes, I see now I don't wanna have my reputation ruined because of an old fart...I wanna pursue a new ambition and place my focus on the Alola in my world now." The other Colress smiled," Your life is major crap and I'm not gonna let that happen to mine."

"Gee thank for that..." Faba huffed.

" Oh I simply love you and I hope to meet your version in my world." The other winks.

" Well, I know I've made some wrong choices and I'm glad to have you realize that the path I went need not happen to you." Colress then tapped his arms and created a portal for him.

Maxie walked up to the other Colress holding his hand out. " It was good having you working with us." he says.

The other Colress looked at Maxie's hand taking it then shook it. " Yeah, you guys were fun to be around while I had my little vacation." he smiled letting the hand go then stepped back towards the portal.

"I hope one day we'll cross paths again." the other Colress waved to them.

"One day." Colress says to him," Perhaps..." he looked to Minoko," You'll have a child of your own."

The other chuckled. " We'll see about that." he sighs turning as he enters the portal and it closed behind him.

Maxie sighs turning to Colress. " Well, there goes a good friend there."

Colress nods. " He was a good and helpful person...he will be missed." he turned to Faba," I do wish him luck with that version of you."

"Well, hope he's prepared for one annoying version of you." Faba rubbed the back of his head.

Colress laughed. "Is that what you think of me?"

"We don't." says Mallow,"You're a really cool guy in our book."

Colress smiled. "Thank you all."

Kukui smiled. " That was impressive though how you made the portal like that."

"Yeah? Me and Faba designed it to appear much more faster than usual. My old one took a bit of loading time." Colress says.

Guzma sighs. "Can't we just skip all the nerd talk? You're all making my head hurt.."

"We haven't even gotten into the good stuff yet." Colress assured Guzma.

" That's ok...I think I'll just wander off for now." Guzma turned around to walk off.

Kukui shook his head. " One day Guzma, you'll be happy to have us around."

Guzma just grunted in response to Kukui.

Faba looked to Colress. "Now that we know it's functions work now...shall we all go out to eat now? Haven't had breakfast yet and neither has Minoko."

Colress nods. " Oh yes! Let me hold her then and I'll feed her." he opened his coat up after he pressed a few buttons and pulled out a bottle of formula.

Faba's mouth gaped. " How?! When?!"

"I've installed it in case of things like this. I don't wanna go home yet and feed her so I created a Colress machine that will store fresh formula for Minoko in case I travel with her." he took her into his arms. "It even heats it up for her." he then went to feeding her.

" Interesting.." Maxie watched," Your suit is a marvel to behold."

Colress nodded. " Yep, now let's go find something for ourselves now to eat. I'm starving of course. Things are calm enough I can start enjoying meals again." he walked ahead keeping his eyes on Minoko.

Faba nods as he followed behind.

" Hey we'll join too!" Kiawe shouts following with Lana and Mallow.

Guzma looked to Kukui. " Let's go then?"

Kukui nodded. " Of course, I wouldn't wanna pass up a gathering with friends." he grins walking beside Guzma as he caught up with the group.

Colress looked over to Faba. " After this Wicke wants to see Minoko. She's dying to spoil her."

" I'm worried about Wicke not giving her back.." Faba says," Once you let her hold her she's not gonna give her up easily."

" I know but eventually she has to." Colress chuckled.

Colress looked ahead as they head up towards Heahea City. " I think so far my life here has been pretty good, for one I'm glad to have met you all."

They all smiled at Colress.

" You're part of the family, partner." Kukui says.

Colress gave a smile. " I'm glad that you're all happy to have me in your lives. I plan to live out my life here in the Alola region. I may travel away a few times but at least I know I have a place to return to and freinds to greet me with open arms." he smiled then looking at them and then at Minoko. " My life here...is perfect."


End file.
